Avalon Falling
by Casper-II
Summary: A certain event devested her,she chose to forget it. She became silent, emotionless, and self destructive. Now the memories are haunting her again. Can they help her remember and break her silence, or has she fallen and will this take her life?
1. Memory Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Lord of the Rings. 

Note: The story takes place after the war. This story does get dark at times, and will go up to rating R. I'll inform you on those chapters. I assure you though, there are humorous chapters. 

Not to confuse anyone: "-saying '-thinking  
  


Chapter 1 ~Memory Fear~

My lips are formed to 

say I'm okay. 

I've even given you 

a reassuring smile. 

But inside of me 

I can feel myself rip. 

You don't know I'm 

telling you a lie. 

Her luscious hatred kissed me.

Now, my mind has been tortured. 

My body scorn. 

I'm relishing in my mistakes, 

in my horrid ugliness.

Sometimes the silence is so loud. 

I'd like to slit my throat with misery. 

I'd like to hang myself 

with these malevolent memories. 

Loneliness is my friend. 

Crimson tears will never 

form in my hidden eyes.

Only tears of blood you will see. 

You will never meet the real me, 

feel the pain in my heart. 

Because I will always defiantly say

That I'm Okay.   
  


The site was almost haunting, leaves that were once green had now been deprived of that rich color. Colors of yellow and orange danced in the air as the wind clutched the leaves and were torn from the trees. The essence of fall was in the air. The cold, cracked concrete was covered with yellow leaves, but were disturbed as laughing children walked over the foliage, making incessant crackling sounds. A blanket of brittle grass covered the land. 

Children ran out the school doors, relieved from their boring and repetitious day. Parents' faces gleamed with joy as their children ran to them, and giggled as they were lifted up and hugged. Their mother's perfume overwhelmed the child as they hugged, making the child scrunch their nose. Merry laughter ripped through the vocal cords of children walking home. Bus drivers gave a welcoming smile as children started packing onto the buses. A roar of voices boomed through the buses as the children told their tales of events that happened to them that day. 

Every different body shape, hair color, personality walked out of nearby highschool. Teenagers rushed out of the metal school doors, some rushed towards the city buses, pushing their way inside. Couples kissed and said their goodbyes. Band instruments, gym bags were being held as students went to their extracurricular activities. Couches stood on the school fields yelling out commands, and the student followed. Boys, and occasionally girls tackled their peers. 

Teenagers quickly left their school, hurrying to go home or elsewhere. Some carried band instruments, others holding the hands of there so-called lover, or were just having a conversation. Some girls giggled and flipped their hair, some flipped their middle finger and snarled. A couple teens walked into the forest with smirks on their faces, going out for a smoke. It seemed that everyone was merrily getting on with their lives. 

Cars screeched by, driven by reckless teenagers. One girl pulled herself from a sun-roof, she lifted her hands up and hollered a goodbye to her friends. A cherry belly button ring twinkled on her pierced belly button. 

You could hear car doors opening and closing. The town may be small but there was never a moment of silence in this town, everyone frantically trying to get to their destinations. Not very many people noticed the sky was grey, and a storm grew ahead as the winds picked up. The wind dragged a "Person Missing" poster across the street, giving out an annoying scratching sound. 

This was being seen and heard from a girl silently standing behind a tree. She looked on at the children, at the parents, at everyone. Though her face was gentle and kind, her eyes revealed something different. The pair of eyes, like cauldrons brewing with revenge, sorrow, disgust, every possible feeling of hate. This was the world she hated, a world that had betrayed her. Sure, she could take her life. Be off with it, but there was always something holding her back. It was that one memory that held her back, the one memory that taunted her often, one memory she went to great lengths to try to forget, but it was there, always haunting her, keeping her alive to torture her. 

Everyone wanted to know what was happening to her, but no one dared to find out. Even the gossiping girls didn't want to pry into her life, they knew the chain of events that led up to her silence. But no one knew what happened to her after the incident, the incident that drove her to the point of madness, trying to forget. Everyday, she strived to forget it all, and she had been so successful, but it caused her to become silent, withdrawn, and lost. The sense of life was drained from her veins and replaced with concrete sadness.   
  
  
  


The girl had her hands comfortably placed in her pockets. The wind whipped her ebony hair onto her face, leaving a small stinging feeling. 

'Bloody hell, its getting cold...maybe I should go home.' The girl thought to herself, but immediately shook her head. She took her hands out of her pocket and placed them her head, and leaned back onto a tree. A small sharp of pain started to creep into her head, the girl quickly clasped her head with her hands. This pain hadn't been felt for awhile, but it was all too familiar.   
  


*******Flashback**********

The room was excruciatingly hot, but no one had bothered to open the windows. The heat greedily stole every space in the house. An ashtray lay on a kitchen table, a cigarette had just been put out as the smoke swirled into the air. The house looked cleaned, too clean, the smell of cleaners was everywhere. No dishes in the sink, the pillows eerily fluffed and positioned in the same way. A home that many would call perfect. This house was so deceiveing, it wasn't perfect, not at all. 

" Look at me you little priss when I fucking talk to you! I DO NOT go home for you, I only go home for you sister and my husband, you are a mistake to me! What the hell is wrong with you! What are mute, speak to me!" The woman screamed, a vein on her neck pulsated through her skin. 

The girl just sat there, but she didn't cry, she would never let her so-called mother have satisfaction. The woman yelled at her some more, strays of hair glued to her face as pearls of sweat dripped down. 

"Why can't you be more like you sister, huh!? Answer ME!" The woman's eyes were filled with anger, one hand pointing at her, the other raised ready to hit her. Spit flew out of her mouth, peppering the little girl's face. 

The girl gave out a little whimper, but said nothing. What had she done to deserve this? 

The chair was too high, so her feet dangled off the chair, her hand gripped the bottom of the seat, she grasped it tighter as the woman kept yelling at her. 

"Stupid child! You're a worthless piece of shit! Get the hell away from here!" The women screamed and glared at the girl in front of her. The little girl jumped down from her seat and took leave of the room, leaving the woman in a pool of hate.   
  
*****End of Flashback*******

'NO!' The girl yelled at herself. Her hands still clutched her head, the pain still lingered. 

"No, no, no! I told myself to forget, get them out!" She whispered to herself. It had been months since she had her last memory, but now they were starting to come back. The girl slid her back down the tree, ensnaring slivers of bark into her sweater. 

'Stop it! I have to forget!' Dark thoughts started whipping at her, taunting her, tormenting her. The memories had found her again, she didn't know how or why, but she had to get them out. 

'Punish, punish, that's what I have to do to forget.' She frantically looked around, then took her wrist and pounded her head. 

While beating herself, inside she screamed the words 'Forget' Suddenly that same paralyzing feeling came to her again, her head whipped back onto the tree, not caring of the pain. It felt as if she was being strangled.   


*****Flashback********

Lego blocks were scattered around a blue carpet. Little boys crawled on the ground with a small car in their hands. Blonde hair was being pulled as little girls brushed their barbie dolls. Adults roamed around the room smiling at the children, occasionally running towards a child who though play dough was food. 

Two girls were sitting alone together on a purple mat, playing hand games, their hands moved rhythmically with the words. 

"Hey want to come to my house after school? We'll play tea-house!" The girl with blue eyes questioned the girl with brown eyes.

"Yeah! Sure!" The brown-eyed girl responded, the corners of her mouth were stained with dried chocolate as she smiled. 

Hours of sweet relaxation passed, and soon their school day was drawing to an end. The two innocent children walked home, sometimes skipping. They giggled at some boys that passed them by on bikes. Their virgin hair tossed in the wind as they ran together. 

Soon the girls crossed the street and stopped in front of a brown house, it had beautiful flowers growing in front of it. The house looked so inviting. 

"This is my house! C'mon lets go in!" The blue-eyed girl ran up the stairs. 

The two of them stood in the door-way taking off their shoes, suddenly they heard breaking glass. 

"You should really go home, hurry."The blue-eyed girl looked at the other girl in despair. 

"But I only--"

"Where the hell were you?! HUH? You're suppose to make supper before your father gets here!" The woman's voice roared, a kitchen chair fell onto the ground. 

"Hurry, go home." Loud footsteps were getting closer.

The brown-eyed girl put on her shoes as fast as she could, and opened the screen door. 

CRASH 

"Next time you better get home fucking earlier." The woman said in a dangerous tone

The blue-eyed girl was now against the stairs. 

'Was she thrown onto the stairs?' The brown-eyed girl looked through the glass window and saw the woman's hand raised at the blue-eyed girl. 

The girl against the stairs trembled with fear, her back ached from her fall, familiar spit was spat onto her face again. She didn't care about the woman yelling at her or the hand about to meet her skin. It was the brown-eyed girl at the door that had her attention, the pity and confusion in her eyes. Finally she ran away from the warm, comfortable brown house. The blue-eyed girl felt relieved that her mother never saw the other girl...  
  


******End of Flashback****  


'Make it stop, I want to forget' Grass and dirt stuck to her hands as she dug them into the ground, and then pounded her head again. She tried to stop herself and covered her face with her hands, smudging the dirt onto her face. 

'No more, please.' She desperately pulled her hair. 

The dry grass was uprooted as she painfully brought her knees up. She clutched her knees and let her head fall onto her knees, chunks of dirt were mangled in her hair. As her head lay on her knees, saliva started drizzling from her mouth, she quickly rubbed it off with her sweater. 

The pain started to go away slowly, but she still was very tense and scared. She breathed shakily, and brought her head up. The world was still the same, everyone getting on with their lives as she sat in waste. Again her head fell onto her knees as she tried to calm down. She let out a sigh and took a look at her shoe.

'My shoes are falling apart, bloody great...duck tape is the solution' The tired and smitten girl smiled, and tucked her hair behind her ears, then brought her foot closer to tie her shoes, suddenly a drop of water fell onto her shoe. She looked up at the grey sky and felt rain drops falling onto her face. Drops of muddied water fell from her face. 

Closing her eyes, it seemed like all she heard were the raindrops falling on the once dry land around her. It felt great, like her chaotic thoughts were being washed away, then she felt her butt and ankles being soaked with water 'Crap did I just piss myself or something.' The water was now at her knees and chest, but she did not dare to open her eyes or scream out. She felt the coldness of the water, she did not want to wake from this reverie. 

*************

Two figures were getting close to a river, rich with blue color. The wind was gentle, the weeping willow trees at the side of the river swayed. The wind tore a leaf off and it fluttered down onto the water, it made a beautiful ripple, but was quickly engulfed by the current. The wind whispered stories, the sun solemnly sat in the sky, knowing her sister would soon shine, leaves skittered across the ground, and clouds crawled through the vast sky.

Aragorn took one refreshing breath, the air was clean and fresh. His dark hair tossed in the wind, his horse proudly steeped forward. Legolas was at his side, his milky complexion was bathed in sunlight. The braid in his hair was loosened, though he seemed relaxed, he looked deep in thought. 

"So where are you off to first?" questioned Aragorn.

The blue-eyed elf looked at Aragorn. " I'm really not that sure yet. I definitely know I will return to Mirkwood with Gimli. The elves of Mirkwood have dwelt underground for so long, I'm sure Gimli will be fairly comfortable."

Aragorn noticed his tone of voice, "Legolas, you sound saddened."

"My heart yearns for the sea, Aragorn. Yet, a part of me wants to stay here. If I stay, what lingers for me?" Legolas said with one breath. "Maybe I shall get married, maybe I shall have children, maybe nothing will happen. But there will always be a yearning for the sea." 

Aragorn gave him a questioning glance. 

"It seems all too ordinary, too simple." 

Aragorn laughed, making Legolas look at him. 

"So saving Middle-earth wasn't good enough for you? Ah well, you are an odd elf! I will simply say this, follow your heart."

Legolas sighed and looked ahead, his mouth was starting to get dry. 

"Do you think we can stop here for a moment, I'm a bit thirsty" Said Legolas.

"Yes, of course." Said Aragorn.

The blue-eyed elf walked to the edge of the river and kneeled down, his leggings were smudged with dirt as he kneeled down. Cupping his hands together he put them in the water but suddenly he saw a figure in the water. Legolas shook his head, thinking he was just tired. When he looked down again, the figure was still there, and getting clearer. Finally he knew what it was. 

"Aragorn! Come here quick, my eyes may be deceiving me but I see a girl in the water." Legolas couldn't believe what was happening. 

Aragorn ran over to see for himself, "Your eyes do not deceive you my friend, I see it too."

Suddenly the girl's eyes opened and bubbles rose to the surface. 

"She's alive we have to get her out" The blue-eyed elf reached into the water and grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out, she knelt in front of the elf. The girl started coughing up water, unfortunately on Legolas. She desperately gasped for air, her hand clasped her wet shirt. 

'Okay breathe, breathe.... Am I in hell... or heaven? Meh...not like I was in hell before I got to where ever I am now' She pulled her wet hair away from her eyes to take a better look at her surroundings. 

"Milady, are you well?" The blue-eyed elf looked at the girl with concern. The girl noticed Legolas' hand on her shoulder and she quickly shoved it away. 

'Okay... who the hell is he...why is he looking at me? OH MY GOD LOOK AT HIS EARS! I am in hell! DEVIL DEVIL!'

"Milady, are you well?" This time it was Aragorn who asked, but it was too late; the girl had passed out.   
  
  
  
  
  


Please Review!


	2. Unsilenced

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR characters.

Thank-you for the great reviews! This chapter is a bit short but please read!  
  
  


Chapter 2 ~Unsilenced ~  
  


Legolas picked up a wooden chair and quietly placed it beside the bed. He looked at the sleeping girl lying on the bed. It seemed like eternity, just staring at her 'I can feel her presence, it feels different, something is being held back under all the melancholy' Legolas snapped out of his trance, he leaned back and looked around the room. The scenery seemed perfect, the moon was perfectly placed so the light would shine through the window and light the room, the moonlight slightly touched her face. 

Legolas brought his body closer and brushed away her hair 'Definitely not an elf...' Bringing back his hand to his side he noticed some material on her left arm, it was striped black and white. 'Hmm, what's this?' The material was still wet, so he decided to take it off. Cautiously he reached over her body and pulled the material off, immediately his eyes widened.   


He shifted her arm to the moon light to have a better look. There were dark, jagged lines across her arms. Tilting his head, his finger tips met her wrist, he felt a scar from not too long ago. The wound was still not fully healed, gliding his hands upwards he examined the more recent wounds. 'So many scabs...but the wounds are odd, I have fought many wars and seen many wounds but never this kind...who did this to you?' Looking puzzled he took his finger and outlined each red scab, he froze as he realized these cuts were not defensive...the attacker was herself. Slowly he placed her arm back down onto the soft bed.   


"Why would you want to do this to your self?" He whispered, almost in a disgusted.

Again he looked at her face "I have not even begun to understand you" He said sounding defeated.

'I wonder if she's afraid of me?' Remembering the look on her face when he pulled her out of the water, a look of fear. ' Why?...Ugh, I need some sleep or else I'll die worrying.' Picking up the chair again he placed it across the room and sat back down. A breeze came into the room making a little canorous whistling sound, but soon faded, then all you could hear was the breathing of the sleeping girl, silence was her lullaby.   
  


~Few hours later~

'Ah, comfy bed, silky sheets....brilliant..wait...I don't own silk sheets' She quickly snapped opened her eyes. 'Okay...silk sheets, not my house....um....clothes still on, phew.' She looked up at the ceiling, but she felt someone else in the room, quietly sitting up, her eyes fell upon a sleeping elf across from her.

'Hey...that's the guy that pulled me out of the water' Tightening her grip on the sheets, she pulled it closer, a feeling of uneasiness swept over her. Something shiny caught her eye, so she turned her head and froze, then let out a deathly shriek.   
  


Legolas quickly was withdrawn from his sleep, he saw the girl pick up a candle holder and throw it at a mirror. He heard it shatter and fall to the stone floor. She crawled to the side of the bed and looked down at the shattered pieces of glass and shrieked again. Legolas got up and ran over to the girl, but when she noticed this, she got out of bed and ran out the door, not even noticing the glass that was had impaled her foot. A trail of bloody footprints followed the girl, but was smudged as Legolas ran after the her.  
  


Meanwhile downstairs, breakfast was about to be served and the dining room was filled with talking and joyous laughter, but the atmosphere broke when they heard a shriek. They saw a frantic girl running across the dinning room, followed by a blonde elf.  
  


CRASH! The girl had crashed into a woman who was carrying plates. Falling to the ground, her head whipped back against the cold floor. Scrambling to get up, she cut her hands on the broken plates, a sharp pain started to crawl up her leg as she realized her foot was bleeding. 

"Please my lady, my intentions are not to hurt you only to aid you, you are injured." Legolas said, gently grabbing the girls arm, but she quickly pulled her arm out of his grasp. Aragorn rushed over to Legolas and took a step closer to the girl but she began to crawl away from them and towards a corner with an expression of pain across her face. Once she had reached the corner, she looked back and saw all eyes were on her, turning her head she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Please, we mean you no harm" said a women's voice

"My name is Arwen." She kneeled down in front of the girl, and put her hands on the girl's shoulders.   
  


**Flashback**  
  


"Keep your mouth shut, or else your dead" She felt her self being thrown into a wall. A clock on the wall fell as her body contacted the wall hard. Her knees were wet, painted with blood.   
  


**Flashback**  


The girl shuddered and pushed Arwen's hand off her shoulder. Arwen felt taken back by her actions but said nothing of the incident. 

"May I know your name?" Arwen said in earnest, and waited for an answer. The girl moved her head up slightly, a part of her face was covered by her long hair, her blood was glistening as the sun peeked into the side of the window. The blood on her skin somehow glamorized her broken appearance. 

'I can do words...find words, easy words....start name..search name' The girl desperately tried to think of something to say. 

"Did something frighten you in that room?" The girl nodded slightly at Arwen.

Legolas was standing silently, had he done this? She seemed to be scared of him, he had done nothing to hurt her. 

"I think the child might be mute" A short, red bearded man said. Others around him nodded. She did not like being called a child. 

"My..my name is. Char..." she closed her eyes, it seemed difficult for her to speak.

"My name is Charity Willows...I...I don't like mirrors...that's why I broke it...sorry"Her voice wavered as she said this, her voice sounded young and unused, but there was a lie in her sentence.

Charity crossed her arms and looked away again, she felt light headed from the blood loss but said nothing. She heard whispering from the crowd. Then the crowd parted, and a tall man in white came forward. A female figure was also entering the room, her long dress gliding on the floor absorbing the splattered blood. 

"Gandalf, Lady Galadriel I see you have finally arrived." Arwen stood up, still facing and looking at the girl. 

Charity did not falter at the new arrivals, instead she rubbed her arms trying to get some warmth, and at the same time smudging the blood even more. She quickly glanced at the people around the room, their eyes were full of pity, it was definitely not the first time she had gotten that look. 

"This is all my fault." Gandalf muttered under his breath. 

"I'm afraid we're too late, she has fallen." Galadriel looked at Gandalf  
  
  
  


Pretty Please...shall you R&R? 


	3. Chasten

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

Note: **This means they're thinking.   
  
  
  


Chapter 3 ~Chasten~  
  
  
  
  
  


The sunlight blinds you

from seeing my soul. 

The moonlight exalts my imperfections.

Wonder in my eyes have vanished

My eyes are wrapped by the endless

rapture of rage.

My mind entertained with fuzzy memories. 

If you dare explore my mind, please

be ready to hit a dead end. 

When you touch me

your mouth will quench for thirst 

and I will give you my tears and blood

and poison you.

Touch my hair, and your hands will corrode. 

Try to greet my eyes

and become lost an blind. 

Smell my aroma and blood will drip from your nose. 

I will ridicule you for being close to me. 

To know my mind, body and soul

will take excruciating time.

Maybe it will kill you,

but be successful and

I will come out and play with you.   
  
  
  


"Legolas, carry her to a room quickly, a room without a mirror. Aragorn go find the warden." Gandalf eyed Aragorn and Legolas. 

"We can use my room, I'll go ahead and cover all the mirrors." Arwen gave Gandalf a nod and left. 

Legolas stepped closer to the girl, and bent down to carry her, but she viciously shook her head. 

"Aragorn, I think it's best if you carry her and I go for the warden." Legolas felt confused, he had done nothing to her but she refused every bit of help from him.

"May I?" Aragorn questioned.

Charity just stared at him with a blank expression, Aragorn took it as a yes and picked her up. Galadriel looked at Gandalf with uncertainty, but Gandalf just looked away and followed Aragorn. 

"Don't worry, you are safe here." Aragorn whispered to the girl. 

'I want to go...home? No, I promised I'd never say that to myself...is this place really safe' Charity placed her head onto Aragon's shoulder.  
  


**Flashback**  
  


"It's okay, you're safe here. You can tell me anything, anything said in this room is between you and me."A young woman said looking at a blue-eyed girl. The woman leaned closer to the girl.

"Please tell me how you got these bruises?" The girl looked up to the woman with watery eyes, but no tear fell. The room was painted an eggshell white, the floor was a greyish color, the woman had lots of books. Especially ones on psychology. The room screamed bland.The girl heard a clock ticking, and looked at the time, almost 3:00. She returned her attention on the woman.

"It okay, please tell--"The woman had been cut of by a bell.

The blue-eyed girl got up and picked up her backpack. "Please stay longer." The woman asked, but the blue-eyed girl had no intention to stay.

The door opened and a pair of brown eyes met the blue-eyed girl. The brown eyed girl smiled, a smile was returned by the blue-eyed girl, but was immediately diminished as she realized an older woman was standing behind the brown-eyed girl.

"All right, it's time to go home, I've got cookies in the oven!"The older woman said in a high-pitched voice and smiled at the blue-eyed girl and put her arm around her shoulder. They both walked passed the brown-eyed girl, and out of the school, towards a blue car. The older woman opened the door for the girl and smiled. A slow song was playing on the radio as they drove home, the girl's hands were sweaty as it lay on a leather hand rest. The woman looked at the girl and gave a warm smile as they reached the driveway. 

"Better hurry now, don't want the cookies to burn!" The woman said, with another haunting smile.

The girl was confused, why was she acting all nice...had she changed overnight? She cautiously walked up the stairs and closed the door, letting out a small screech. As soon as she turned around she was grabbed by her hair and felt her body being dragged up the stair. 

"YOU STUPID SLUT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER!" They had reached the top of the stairs, the woman was standing above the terrified girl.

"Don't play stupid with me, what did you tell the whore ass counselor!" The woman hissed. 

"I didn't tell her anything, she just called me to her office, please, please don't hurt me anymore mommy. I'm telling the truth I didn't say anything." The girl grabbed the woman's leg and pleaded. 

"LIAR! Don't you even speak that word, you are worthless and don't deserve to have that word come out of your mouth! You are a mistake to me!" She grabbed the girl's shirt and dragged the screaming girl into a room.   
  


**Flashback**  
  


"Lady Charity, Lady Charity! Are you okay?" Gandalf was almost hit as the girl lifted up her wrist and started to pound her head. 

"Lady Charity, no, please it's all right! Please stop, calm down." Gandalf grabbed the girl's wrist and held them, she struggled to get her wrist out of his hands. Charity noticed that she was now sitting on a massive white bed, the room had a sweet scent clinging in the air. She noticed an old man across from her. 

"This will probably hurt, so be prepared."The old man said holding her foot. 

"Wait, I think we should let her calm down." It was too late, the man grasped the glass impaled in her foot at slowly pulled it out.

Immediately the girl started to thrash her legs around, Aragorn quickly grabbed her legs and tried to hold them still. Charity straightened her back and screamed as loud as she could, but she did not scream from the pain of the glass, she had endured worst pain before. She screamed to let all her anger out from the memory. The scream spilled out to into every corner of the castle and echoed back. The white beautiful sheets beneath her lost their purity as blood started to gush out of her foot. When she stopped screaming, she was taking short breaths. 

"It's almost out." Gandalf gave her a reassuring look, still holding her wrists. 

Her mouth became arid as she realized how many people were in the room watching her. 'Is it necessary for this many people? Ugh...all staring at me in pity..oh I pity you fool'

"Ah, there we go." The man said holding a piece of glass glistening with blood. He wrapped the glass with a white cloth, he then stood up but was stopped by Legolas. 

"Are you absolutely crazy? Gandalf asked to you to pull the glass after she rests! You could have put her in shock!" Legolas said in an angry tone, his face inches away from the old man.

The man kept his composure and turned around and picked up a bag, "Here are the bandages, make sure she gets rest and does not stay on her feet to long." The man then walked out of the room. Everyone in the room was shocked at Legolas's fit. Charity didn't care though, she was thinking of something else. 

'Lovely, I'm dirty, I smell... and I'm actually hungry' Charity put her hand on her stomach. 

"Ah, I know that look! Don't worry!" Charity was startled as a hobbit jumped up and ran out the room, but came back and beckoned to other hobbits. The room was silent for awhile, until Gandalf stood up and walked out of the room, everyone followed except for Legolas.   
  


"Gandalf, I think we need an explanation!" Aragorn said picking up his pace, almost stepping on Gandalf's robes. 

"All in good time, my friend." Gandalf was heading out of the castle. 

"Are you leaving? You only got here!" Aragorn said astonished 

"Yes, I need to go to Rivendell and talk to Elrond." Gandalf stopped and whistled. 

"You'll be gone for weeks, are you going to leave us with nothing!" Aragorn was getting frustrated, Arwen stood beside him and held him back. 

"I told you, now is not the time." A white horse was galloping towards them.   
  


**********************************

Legolas looked inside the bag that the warden had left. He pulled out a vial filled with a greenish substance, he sighed and looked at the girl, but her face was turned the other way. She could feel Legolas sit down at the edge of the bed, feeling the weight of the bed shifting towards him. She felt his hands touch her foot, and she quickly withdrew it. Legolas didn't know what to do, he had to think of some way to help her. 

"The wounds on your arms take a long time to heal. Would you like me to mend them?" Legolas said, knowing this would get her attention. 

'Wounds on my arms?' She questioned herself as she looked at her arm. 

'How did he know?' She removed the material off her arm, and examined her scars 

She pondered to herself, 'I'd have to admit though, I'm tired of wearing sweaters and arm warmers to hide my faults.' 

"Do you yield?" Legolas was trying to look into her eyes, but she made sure her bangs hid her eyes. Charity lifted her arm and moved towards him. 

"Just lean back and relax, this shouldn't hurt." Legolas picked up a pillow and placed it behind her. Charity leaned back onto the soft pillow, her arm still in the air. Legolas sat down beside her and opened the vile. He placed his left hand underneath her arm. Charity felt her skin burn at his touch and goose bumps spread through her body . With his right hand he poured the contents of the vile onto her arm, for some reason he was sweating. Her arm went numb as Legolas took his index finger and traced every scab and scar. Legolas looked at the girl, her eyes were closed tightly, she was very uncomfortable. Her hair was knotted, a strand of hair crossed her face and lip. 

"May I tend to your hands?" Legolas asked in a shaky voice, Charity nodded not wanting to open her eyes. She braced herself for the pain, expecting the liquid to be like rubbing alcohol, but when the liquid fell onto her open wound it did not sting at all, it was warm and made her skin tingle. Legolas took out a cloth and wiped the blood of her hands, then he wrapped the bandages around her hands. He then got off the bed and tended to her feet. Charity opened her eyes and glanced at Legolas, who opened another vile.

"Lady Charity, may I ask why you would harm yourself?" Legolas was wiping the blood off of her feet, not looking at her. 

"To feel." Charity was staring out the window. 

"To feel what?" Legolas sounding puzzled. 

Charity opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"Ah here we go! We knew you were hungry so we went to the kitchen and got you some food!" The four hobbits barged in with plates filled with food. 

"Uh-oh I think we interupted something."The hobbits looked at Legolas

"Uh, no, I was just tending to her wounds. I'm finished now, I'll just go catch up with Aragorn." Legolas fumbled with the leftover bandages and put them back into the bag. He faced Charity and bowed, then left the room. When Legolas left the room he could hear the hobbits introducing themselves, but their conversation became faint as he walked farther away from the room.  
  


***********************

"Why must you leave now?" Aragorn asked. 

"I need time to gather my thoughts on this situation." Gandalf sighed. 

"Can you not leave us with something?!" Gimli exclaimed. 

"Please Gandalf, you will be gone for a long time." Arwen laid her hand on Shadowfax. 

"If you know something about this girl, please tell us!" Aragorn was getting angry.

"At least leave us with some information." Aragorn looked at Gandalf straight in the eye. 

Gandalf was just about to go, but Aragorn stepped in Shadowfax's way. Just then Legolas arrived, a bit confused about what was happening

"Aragorn, you would never understand." Gandalf massaged his temples. There was a moment of silence, time seemed to slow down. 

"She was my request, she is my daughter ...my child." He let his head fall. 

"Keep her safe, make sure nothing happens to her." With that Gandalf rode away, and left his friends in disbelief.   
  


Please Review!


	4. Wink

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

Note: **This means they're thinking.   
  
  
  


Chapter 4 ~Wink~  
  


We were once angels,

with our eyes so bright, 

heaven beneath our feet. 

With innocence coiled 

around us.

We flew high like a pair of doves. 

Oh so high we flew, 

away from it all.

They caught us though,

and bound our bodies 

to immortality.

We walked in circles

in an everlasting battle

of sorrow. 

Her devotion only lasted 

so long, she became somber.

Incessant tears soon 

stained her faced.

As light turned into darkness

and tore her from my arms. 

I bask in my own agony

choking on my misery. 

Intoxicated with madness. 

Now I lay awake,

feeling myself brake. 

The last two weeks of Charity's life were utterly boring and tense. Everyone would give her curious looks, whenever she past by. She sat in her room most of the time watching the shadows change their angle according to time. The only situations she was allowed to get up were to go to the bathroom, or if she had to change. At night she would find someone guarding the door, or sleeping on a chair across from her. It would often be the hobbits, which she didn't mind. They would tell her stories about their adventures, and tell funny jokes. They wouldn't taunt her with annoying questions about her life, they let her just listen, which she was good at. Sometimes it would be Gimli ' Hmm....I wonder if bugs get caught in his beard?'

Gimli would always talk to her about his adventures, but he mostly talked about Moria. She found herself becoming more comfortable and began to open a bit, but not enough for anyone to understand her. Sometimes it would be Legolas looking after her, and she dreaded those nights. Those nights were always silent and tense. He tried to pry into her life, and suffocate her with questions. She was always scared to answer them, so she pretended to sleep, but Legolas knew she was pretending, her presence was unsettled. Besides having to spend nights with Legolas, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Instead of memories disturbing her every day, they seemed to cease. She was getting them less, and some of them didn't affect her that much. 

Charity felt warmness touching her legs, as the sun shone out the window, dawn was breaking. She heard water fall from a fountain.Birds were chirping, as they flew past her window. One bird, decided to stop at her window and started to chirp a song. Charity awoke and rubbed her eyes, she sat up and smiled with enjoyment as the little bird sung. Then she picked up a glass cup on the night stand and threw it at the bird. CHIR---------------smash. 

'Damn, shit ass birds. Waking me up at this time...chirp that stupid bird!' She laid on her side and pulled the blanket over her head, she was planning to go back to sleep, but was disturbed.

"Lady Charity, wake up." Someone whispered, shaking Charity. She turned around, and Arwen stood smiling at her. 

"I have a surprise for you!" Arwen walked out of the room, Charity took her index finger and tried to rub the eye wax off the rim of her eyes. Arwen walked in with two other men, they were carrying a trunk. 

'Maybe the guys are my surprise' She snickered to herself. 

"Thanks for your help." Arwen opened the trunk, and the men left. 

'damn'

"Do you like it? I got my hand maidens to make it." Arwen's face was beaming as she held up a dress. The sleeves were white and made from chiffon, the bodice was made from suede and had golden embroidery. The bottom half of the dress, was also made of suede, and underneath were many layers of chiffon. Charity blinked then shook her head. 

"You don't like dresses do you?" Arwen sounded disappointed. Charity felt guilty. 

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to offend you. I should be punished!." Charity looked down.

" Lady Charity, it's really all right! Don't be so hard on yourself. I had a feeling you wouldn't like dresses so I came prepared." Arwen's face was beaming again. This time she was holding suede pants and a tunic.

"It is a little hot outside though..." Arwen sat down and started thinking. Charity had been here for two weeks and didn't realize it was summer. She got up and looked out the window, she could feel the heat on her face, she could smell flowers near by. Charity turned around and made a peace sign. 

"Lady Charity...may I asked what you doing?" Arwen also made a peace sign. Charity closed her finger and opened them again. 

"Lady Charity?...scissors?" Charity nodded

"You need scissors?" Charity nodded again.

"I do not know your intentions, but I'll go find you scissors." Arwen was confused, but went to go look for scissors anyway. Charity was turned around again, hearing Arwen's dress make a swishing sound as she left.

"Lady Charity! Lady Charity!" She looked around confused. 

"Down here Lady Charity!" She looked down and saw the four hobbits waving at her.

"You should join us in the garden!." Merry yelled out. Charity nodded and waved a goodbye.

"Ah, here you go I found you some scissors!" Arwen handed them to Charity. She walked over to the suede pants and started cutting, when she was finished she lifted them up so Arwen could see. 

"Hm...interesting. There suppose to be like that?" Charity had cut the pants just bellow her knee. 

"Well, I tried to find a replica of your shoe but that was impossible, so I got my hand maidens to patch up the rip." Arwen pulled her shoes out from the trunk. 

"Before you put your shoe on, could I just check your foot?" Charity sat on the bed and held out her foot. Arwen examined it for a minute.

"Your wound is closed up, that's good. I'll let you walk around for a while, but if you feel pain make sure you tell me." Charity nodded.

"Have a good day." Charity didn't respond. She closed the door and undressed. 

'Finally I'll be able to get off my ass' 

*************************

"So Haldir, how long are you here for?" Legolas said picking up an apple. 

"I'm here with Lady Galadriel, so whenever she leaves then I leave." Haldir sat down on the ground. They were all sitting in the garden. The hobbits were not too far away from Haldir, the hobbits were very talkative. Gimli was leaning against a tree smoking a pipe, Aragorn was doing the same. Legolas however, was restless and walking around.

"So who is Lady Charity exactly?" Haldir asked. 

"A very strange women." Gimli replied. 

"Indeed." Aragorn agreed. 

"She's very quiet, and shy." Gimli puffed out some smoke.

"You missed the fact that she hates elves." Legolas walked back and forth. 

"That's not true...she's only met three elves. Legolas, Galadriel and Arwen. So far she's got along with Galadriel and Arwen. I think she only get along with elf-maidens." Sam said in an accomplished voice

"Very well said." Aragorn got up and stretched his legs. 

"Oh, and your guaranteed no eye contact, and don't touch her. She'll just back away from you." Merry started to pull some grass out of the ground. 

*************************

Charity had just changed and made her way out of her room. 'The hobbits said they were going to be in the garden, I'll have to find my way out of this castle first...They should've gave me a tour' After a couple minutes walking around she got frustrated and went up to a guard and asked directions. 

'Maybe I should've done that a bit earlier...okay go to the dining hall, then turn left, big room, big doors, out big door.' Charity was walking through the dining room noticing that some guards were bringing down some mirrors. She tried not to look into them as she passed by, she looked ahead and saw two big doors open, she could see trees outside. She walked closer to the doors, and could feel the wind coming in. 

She stepped outside and squinted her eyes from the brightness. 'All right, now I have to find a garden' She stepped down the stairs and looked around, she could hear laughter, it was a familiar laugh. 'Ah, that's probably the hobbits' Charity closed her eyes and focused where the laughter was coming from, and started to move towards the voice. As she got closer, she could see the hobbits, but they weren't alone. The voices of Legolas and Aragorn filled her ears, but there was an unfamiliar voice, she took a couple steps closer. It was another elf, with blond hair like Legolas. Charity started to have second thoughts about going to the hobbits, but she didn't want to go back inside and do nothing. 

'Maybe I should just walk around, but I have to pass them first' Their bodies weren't facing her direction, so she quietly walked forward. 

"Also, if it's your first time talking to her, don't expect to have an interesting conversation." Pippin advised Haldir. 

"Surely she's not that...shy?" Haldir looked at Gimli and Aragorn, but they shrugged. 

"Well are any of you, good friends with her?" Haldir turned to Legolas

"Why are you looking at me? She only gets along with elf-maidens, but she doesn't mind the hobbits." Legolas kicked a rock. 

"You know, maybe you just got to give her a little nudge." Haldir said in an all knowing voice. 

" Well, why don't you go test your skills then? She's trying to get away from us right now." Aragorn smiled. Everyone turned to her direction to see a frail girl, her head down and her hair draping down her shoulders and back. She was almost to the other side of the field. Haldir stood up and tilted his head and looked at her, then started to walk towards her. 

"Hey Pippin, I bet she won't talk. Maybe she'll run away! If I win, you're my servant for a week." Merry said laughing.

"That's not fair!" Pippin glared at Merry.

"Oh, so someone is a chicken?" Merry smirked. 

"No! Fine! If I win you're my servant for a week!" Pippin shook Merry's hand, but he sighed knowing that he'd be scrubbing Merry's feet soon. No one else wanted to admit it, but the rest of the group agreed with Merry. Everyone looked lazily at Haldir, knowing that she would probably run. Aragorn sat up getting ready, in case he had to run after her. 

'Okay, almost there. Just a little more*'

"Oomph" She walked into someone, before she knew it, someone's hand was on her face. Haldir had put his hand on the side of her face, and brushed aside the hair that clung onto her face with his thumb. Charity was holding her breath and closing her eyes. 

Haldir questioned himself 'They were right about no eye contact. So this is Gandalf's daughter?' His thumb glided over her cheek bones, and down to her lips, then across the bottom of her lip. 'I don't feel a strong powerful presence from her though' 

"You know, this morning I was standing below a window and someone threw a glass cup out the window. It almost hit me, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Haldir whispered into Charity's ears, she turned red. 

He took his index and middle finger, and glided them across her throat. He could feel her pulse, it was getting faster. He smirked and took his hands off of her. She looked at her feet again. 

"So you are Lady Charity?" Haldir asked still smirking. 

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" Charity asked in a nervous voice.

"I am Haldir of Lothlorien, would you like to join us?" Haldir asked again, a smirk still adorning his face. 

"Uh yeah sure." They both turned and walked towards the rest of the group, walking in perfect unison. 

The rest of the group was gawking in astonishment, no one was blinking. Everyone was trying to recap what had just happened. Gimli had almost forgotten how to breath, as he coughed out smoke. Pippin's mouth started to quiver, then he started to smile. 

"Hahahaha, I guess you're my servant!" Pippin punched Merry's arm. Merry didn't even notice, he was still staring and Haldir and Charity. 

"Hey Legolas, I guess it's official. She gets along with anyone...she just hates you!" Pippin started laughing. Sam threw an apple and Pippin's head, Pippin stopped laughing.

"I was just joking!" Pippin rubbed his head. Charity walked passed Legolas, who was just staring at her, he didn't know what to feel. Charity sat beside Frodo. Haldir went to go sit down and met Aragorn's eye, Aragorn had one eye brown up.

*Legolas~ She does hate me! What did I do?* Legolas's mind was racing with questions.

"So I see you're finally walking?" Frodo smiled at Charity, she didn't see though, her head was down. Everyone got back to what they were doing, but they still surprised at what just happened. It was quiet for awhile.

"AAA Di DAS?" Merry was sounding out words. 

"Merry, quit being a fool." 

"I'm not! I'm trying to read what it says on her shoes!" Merry was trying to look innocent. Charity looked at her shoe, she remembered what her friends use to say when she was young, she smiled. 

"All day I dream about sex." She whispered to herself, apparently it wasn't as quiet at she thought it would be. Everyone had looked up at turned to her, giving her the oddest look. Charity turned red and put her hand over her mouth. Haldir looked at her and gave her a mischievous smile, Aragorn kicked Haldir's foot, and gave him a look. Haldir mouthed 'I'm just jesting' 

"Ah, well at least she has the courage to say that! Unlike some of us." Gimli said emphasizing the end of the sentence. Everyone turned their attention to Gimli, giving him dirty looks. Legolas gave him a 'What are you talking about' look. 

"Ahem...this has probably been the oddest day of my life, but I'm hungry. Does anyone want to come in for lunch?" Aragorn stood up looking dazed. 

"I'll stay here." Charity moved towards the tree and leaned her back against it. 

"I'll stay with her." Frodo sat across from Charity. Aragorn nodded and headed back to the castle, the rest of the group followed. Haldir looked back at the girl and smirked. Legolas turned around and walked backwards, he looked at the girl in confusion. Frodo took out a book and started reading, then he looked up at Charity, she was drawing something on the ground. 

"I'm surprised that you took an immediately liking to Haldir." Frodo said.

Charity scrunched her nose, "He's an elf I'm a human!" Frodo was about to debate, but decided to keep his mouth shut. 

"Plus he's all to...touchy..." She said but quietly snickered to herself 'Dirty elf'

"I assure you Lady Charity, he was teasing you. He's actually very chivalrous." Frodo laughed. 

"Although, I still don't understand why you have a disliking for Legolas, he's just trying to be friends with you."

Charity didn't respond, she really didn't know why she hated Legolas either. 

'Every thing is going okay, yea...that's good' She smiled and closed her eyes. 

Please R&R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! I realize this chapter is a lot lighter and probably not that well done, but don't worry I know what I'm doing. I'm sorry to all those people who thought this chapter would have some explanations. You're gonna have to wait ^.~ Hope I get a few reviews for this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Beads of Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

Note:!!!!!WARNING- This chapter is graphic, contains self mutilation. !!!!!!  
  


Chapter 5~ Beads of blood~   


You lived it.

You loved it. 

You loathed it.

You felt your veins 

being pulled out. 

Your soul carved out

with malice, your heart

now vacant. 

Your hair dyed black

with revenge.

Your face painted 

with blood. 

Your back tattooed with

black tears. 

Your heart was pierced with

delusional love. 

You felt worthless.

You wanted to be God. 

So you tried to 

end it all. 

But death would refuse you. 

Your knees bled as 

you fell to the ground pleading. 

You were tired of the pain. 

So many years of life. 

Worst part of all, 

You didn't have to live it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"This is really good!" Gimli took another bite of chicken. 

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Legolas muttered 

"Deal with it." Gimli smiled, food was stuck between his teeth. Legolas rolled his eyes and waited till Gimli finished eating. Gimli indicated he was finished by burping loudly. 

"So when do want to leave?" Legolas looked at Gimli

"Well, I don't want to leave until we find more about Lady Charity." Gimli said. Legolas let out a sigh. 

"Legolas, give it time... or else you could give her a nudge" Gimli laughed. Legolas just frowned. The hobbits walked into the dining room. 

"So are we doing our daily gossiping? So who's it about now?" Pippin excitingly, Sam pulled out an apple and glared at Pippin, immediately Pippin shut his mouth. 

"We're going to go drink a couple of pints, want to come?" Merry asked. 

"Aragorn and Haldir are coming too." Frodo said. Legolas looked at Gimli. 

"Sure we'll go." Gimli got up, and saw Legolas walking away. 

"Where are you going?" Gimli yelled out to Legolas. 

"I've got to go check up on Lady Charity, go ahead of me!" Legolas yelled back. 

*********************************

Charity was sitting on her window sill, it was a dangerous thing to do, but she didn't care. She just gazed at the trees and mountains, there was hardly any sunlight as it was setting. She turned her head upwards to see the sky, it was a light blue color, a partial moon was starting to appear. 

"Lady Charity what are you doing!" Legolas ran up to her and grabbed her forearm. She fiercely pulled her arm from Legolas' grasp, she could feel Legolas' eyes burn through her. 

"Sorry"

"I've come to tell you I'm going with the others for some drinks, Arwen will still be here if you need anything. Unless, you want to come?" Legolas said in a dull voice. Charity shook her head. Legolas knew that was coming, he turned around and made his way to the door, but something caught his eye. He walked towards her dresser, and saw a dagger. The handle had two dragons twirling upwards.

"Where'd you get his?" Legolas held the dagger in his hand. 

"Aragorn gave it to me, for protection, just in case." Charity leaned her head towards the wall. Legolas nodded, and put the dagger back onto her dresser. He walked out the room, closing the door slowly, leaving her alone. 

********************************

Legolas walked into bar and smoked overwhelmed him. He looked around and saw the usual, men drunk or else getting drunk. Slurring conversations, a couple women started to look at Legolas flirtatiously. Legolas tried to give them a sincere smile and walked pass them. 'Where are they?' Legolas didn't have to look for long, he saw two familiar hobbits jumping and singing on a table. 'Wow, they're drunk already' Legolas took a seat next to Haldir.

"So have you decided where you're traveling first, with Gimli?" Haldir asked. 

"Gimli doesn't want to leave now, he wants to stay and find out more about Lady Charity." Legolas said

" I see." Haldir and Legolas both watched the hobbits for awhile. Aragorn walked towards the table and handed them two glasses. 

"So you decided to join us, I'll be right back. I'll go get another drink for you." Aragorn walked back to the bartender. 

"Aragorn and Arwen are getting married soon, what do you plan to give them?" Haldir questioned Legolas. 

"I'm not sure yet." Legolas shrugged. 

"Speaking of marriage, have you found anyone."

"No, I don't understand why I have to find someone now. I mean, I'm immortal. I have a long time to find someone!" Legolas said

"I see. Well, you know, your father is going to push you a bit." Haldir looked at him. The two dancing hobbits made their way towards Haldir and Legolas. 

'This is going to be a long night.' Legolas thought to himself.   
  
*********************************  
Charity sat at her window sill, staring out into space. She blinked and realized that she'd been sitting there since sun set. The moon was already out and the sky was a dark blue, but she could still see outlines of clouds. Charity turned her head around, it was dark in her room. She carefully turned her body around, her hands placed behind her on the ledge, and placed her legs into the room. She got up and lit a candle. 

'It's probably getting really late, I should get to bed' She yawned. Charity grabbed a comb and sat on the bed, she started combing her long hair in silence. She decided to go and wash up, she took the dagger Aragorn had given her just in case, the door creaked as she opened it. Walking down the hallway, all you could hear were her foot steps. 

'Okay, I have to turn right at the big painting...where's the painting?' Charity had found the bathroom before without difficulty, but now she was lost. Charity walked around for a while, but she still couldn't find the bathroom, she looked ahead of her and saw an outline of someone. It was getting closer, Charity started to step back. 

"Oh, hi Lady Charity!" Merry came out of the darkness, and walked closer towards Charity. Merry was walking wobbly 'Yup, he's drunk'

"You know, humans are so easy to read. Their emotions are just out there!" Merry slurred his words. 

"But, you on the other hand are really difficult to read! Then again, are you really human? I mean if you are the daughter of uh...what his name again...anyway, you aren't an elf either!" Merry pointed at Charity, she gave him an odd look. 'What is he talking about?'

"I wonder why you were sent away? I mean you'd be pretty safe here in Middle-earth, ya know?" Merry hiccuped. Charity started to question herself. 

"Maybe you where a bad child!" Merry laughed, but stopped. 

"Oh, I got to go find a bathroom!" The little hobbit scurried away. 

Charity stood there and felt her heart pounding. 

'What was he talking about? No, he's drunk, but why am I here then?' Charity started to walk slowly. 

'What if he was telling the truth, what if I lived that horrible life for nothing?' Charity started to tremble. 

She could feel anger rinsing through her body, 'I was tormented for nothing, NOTHING! What bastard would do this to me!'

'No, no, calm down, calm down.' She was making her way downstairs when her vision started to blur. 

'No, please, not now! No more' Charity grabbed the railing. 

**Flashback**

The room was warm, and filled with people. Little kids would be sitting on their parent's lap as they all listen intently to the music. At the end of each song people would stand and cheer. Today was her big day the blue-eyed girl thought to herself. She had been practicing everyday since she found out she'd be doing a big solo in front of a big crowd. She played it so much, she had gotten it perfect. She imagined the big day, she would play her part perfectly, and the conductor would be so happy with her. People would praise her, about how she did so well in her solo. This brought a smile to the blue-eyed girl's face. Across from her, was the brown-eyed girl. She mouthed a 'good luck' and winked, the blue-eyed girl smiled, she wouldn't let anyone down today. 

The conductor tapped his baton on his stand, to get the band's attention. Everyone looked at the conductor intently, he waved a 1-2-3-4, and the band started to play. It was beautiful music, everyone thought. The blue-eyed girl put her flute up to her mouth and waited, she counted 3234 2232 1234. The rest of the band lowered their volume for the solo, everyone expected what the blue-eyed girl would do at the rehearsals, play it perfectly. The sound that the band expected was a major, but when the blue-eyed girl played, she let out a squeaky minor. The blue-eyed girl tried again, and again, she tried to play a different note, she tried to keep her rhythm at the same time. What was going on? She had gotten it perfect before! The blue-eyed girl panicked. She could hear laughter throughout the crowd. The conductor gave her a questioning look, then raised his baton to indicate the band to play louder, to drown out the horrid solo. The blue-eyed girl put her instrument on her lap, and gazed at her music. At the end of the song, the band bowed and got off the stage. The blue-eyed girl looked for her mother, she was talking to some of the other moms. The blue-eyed girl slowly walked up to her mother. 

"Good try." They brown-eyed girl said, the blue-eyed girl smiled. The blue-eyed girl tugged lightly on her mother's shirt. Her mother turned around and smiled. 

" Oh, there's my precious angel!" Her mother said. 

"You tried your best!" The other mothers said to her, giving her a thumbs up. The blue-eyed girl just thanked them. 

The blue-eyed girl and her mother made their way out of them music room, and out of the building. They headed to the blue car. The blue-eyed girl lifted her hands to open the door, when someone hit her in the head, smashing her head forwards onto the window. She dropped her music folder and case, the papers fluttered to the ground, her flute rolled onto the ground, dented. She heard someone say "worthless" The blue-eyed girl could feel blooding dripping down her face. 

**End of flashback**

Charity stubbled down the stairs, one hand clutching her head, the other grasping the railing. She was gasping for air, her vision was so blurry. Her mouth became dry, she closed her mouth to try to get moisture. She struggled walking across the dining room, sometimes slamming against the wall. Through the blurriness, she was able to see two big doors, the doors to the outside world. She managed to gather enough strength to open the door, as soon as she got outside she dropped onto all fours. 

"Too much, too much." Charity breathed heavily.

"Too much, I must release." She screamed out. She struggled to get up and started walking, she picked up her pace till she was running. She didn't know where she was running towards, she ran as fast as she could with her head down. She kept repeating "too much" She ran past the garden, almost slamming into some benches. She took a sharp turn and made a sudden stop, in front of her was a huge fountain. There was a statue, of two people looking at each other. The water that poured from the fountain glistened, but there was steam arising. Charity stepped closer to the fountain, the steam was cool. She took her hand and dipped it into the water, it was ice cold, she took her hand out immediately. The water glistened in the moonlight, she felt the coldness of the water numb her hand. She wiped her hand onto her night gown, she stood and thought for a moment. Then she put a foot on the ledge of the fountain, and brought her other leg up, she stood up. The coldness crept up to her feet. She forced herself to look at her reflection. 

****************

Legolas had decided to leave the bar early, he had already seen enough drunk men and drunk hobbits. When he got to the castle, he decided to quickly check up on Charity. As he made his way to her room, he passed by Merry who was desperately getting to the bathroom. Legolas quietly opened the door and peeked in, he didn't see her on the bed. Legolas stepped in and looked around. She wasn't in the room, he stood in silence until he heard someone scream. He turned around and looked in the hallway, no one. He went into Charity's room again and looked out the window, he heard someone running, he looked down and saw a figure running. Legolas quickly turned his head to look for the dagger Aragorn gave her, it wasn't on her dresser. What if she's being attacked? Legolas broke into a sprint. 

**************

Charity put one leg into the water, coldness swept through her body, she put her other leg in. Then she kneeled down, she started to shiver. 'Who am I?' Charity looked down at her reflection, it was blurry. Charity took her fist and pounded it into the water, dissipating her reflection. 

'Too much' she kept thinking. Charity took a deep breath and put her head in the water, the coldness spread down her neck and spine. It felt like millions of glass shards stabbing her face. Her once dry hair was wet. She tried to hold her breath as long as she could. 

"Enough!" Charity screamed out as she lifted her head from the water, but she quickly took another breath and brought her whole body into the water. Her body was going numb, this time she held her breath till her body couldn't take it, her mouth snapped open and water started to flood her lungs. Charity quickly kneeled up and coughed up water. She was weary, and cold. Charity sluggishly got up and sat on the ledge of the fountain shivering, her teeth chattering. She glanced into the water and saw the dagger, the dagger that Aragorn had given her. She must've dropped it, her trembling hand reached into the icy water and picked it up. It felt heavy, she looked at it and flipped it onto it's other side. A sudden sharp pain filled her head. She moaned in agony, her back hunched over and her head down to her knees. She breathed heavily, with her eyes tightly closed. 

"I...I haven't done this for a while." Charity whispered to herself, She lifted her head and took the dagger with her right hand. She was still shivering, she could see her breath. Charity brought her left arm in front of her, and slowly brought the dagger up to her arm. She let the point of the dagger give her a cut, a small cut. She brought the dagger up to her skin again, this time the start of the dagger was to her skin, she put a little pressure on the dagger and let if glide through her skin, she made the dagger only slice half of its length. Charity felt her skin split, and a searing pain coiled her arm. She watched as red crimson tears started to seep out and slide down her arm, into the water. When the blood fell into the water, it turned into a solid circle from the coldness, a bead. Charity watched as the beads sank to the ground.

'I've always been afraid to let the blade go all the way' Her eyes widened as she could hear heavy breathing, she stood up and turned around. Legolas was running towards her. Charity thrust her legs forwards, her legs felt like blocks of ice. Legolas thought someone else would be there attacking her, but Charity was alone. 

She made her way to the other side of the fountain, and quickly brought the blade up to her wrist. She grasped the handle tightly and put pressure on the blade. 

"No! Charity! No!" Legolas was across from her, he noticed blood splattered on the ledge, he also got into the water. He tried to get closer to her as fast as he could. 

"Legolas, stay where you are, or else." As Charity spoke, her lips started to split open. Legolas stopped dead in his tracks, he could see Charity's grasp get tighter as she slowly slid the blade on her skin. Charity applied more pressure, the blade was getting closer to her vein. Blood spilled out of her, her blood caused ripples in the water. Legolas could see her flesh tearing, he turned his head away. Legolas couldn't just stand there and let her do this to herself. He had to think of something. 

"I don't understand, the last few days you were fine." Legolas quietly said. 

"Then you're a fool!...No I'm the fool. Fate will never let me have peace! I was a fool to think that I would be happy." Charity hissed. She slit her wrist in anger, she let out a little whimper. Then she let the blade meet her wrist again and started to cut again. Legolas felt so much sadness around her, it even saddened him. 

"You're scared aren't you?" Legolas said. Charity shook her head. Her hairs were like icicles, even the water that started to drip off the tip of her hair froze. 

" I know you're scared, Charity please let go of the dagger." Charity paused, then shook her head. Legolas was trying everything to get to attract her attention, nothing was working. Charity started to loose focus, so she closed her eyes and thought of the pain, she felt the blade erupt her skin. Legolas's voice was deafening. She was lost in her nightmare, until. 

"I saw you smile for the first time." Charity's eyes snapped open, the blade still at her wrist. 

"Yesterday, do you remember?" Charity tried to gain her focus again. No, she did not want to be distracted by this elf, but she could feel herself slipping from the nightmare. 

"Charity, please let go of the dagger. We can get the warden to heal your arm." 

"No, not the warden, he'll tell everyone." Charity shook her head. 

"Okay, that's fine. I can do it, I promise I won't tell anyone what happened tonight." Legolas said in a serious tone. Charity licked her lips, she could taste blood. She stood, watching her arm bleed. Charity dropped the dagger and heard it splash into the water. Tiredness took over her, she sat down. Her arm was on her lap, the blood spilled onto her nightgown.

"Legolas I don't know how you could stand immortality. I feel so tired, tired of life. My body feels so aged, my eyes look so sunken. Even though I've had a full night of sleep, I'm always tired. I feel like I've lived so long, when in fact I've only lived a few years. In your eyes I'm probably still a newborn." Charity said saddened. Legolas couldn't help but feel pity for her.

Legolas slowly walked over to Charity, he cautiously picked up the dagger out of the water. 'Aragorn may want this back' Legolas helped Charity out of the water, they both made their way into the castle, Legolas walked ahead of her. 

Legolas had gotten several blankets for Charity, she looked like a giant marshmallow with all the blankets wrapped around her. Legolas was quickly going through every medicine drawer, trying to find a green vial. He walked to the other side of the room and opened more drawers, until he found the vial, he also pulled out some leaves. Charity sat in the hair, shivering and still bleeding. Her hair began to thaw. Legolas put all the materials on the table next to Charity. He knelt down before her, with a bucket of water in his hands. 

"I'll need your arm." Charity hesitated for a moment, but pulled her arm out from all the blankets. Legolas washed the excess blood off, the blood swirled in the bucket of water, turning it red. He opened a vial and dumped the contents onto her arm. The liquid slowly made its way down her arm, taking blood with it. Legolas crunched the leaves and spread it onto her arm. 

"This should help slow the bleeding." He looked at Charity, her eyes were half open.

"Charity, you have to stay awake. Wait till your body warms up again, then you can sleep." Legolas tightly wrapped the bandages onto her wrist and arms, then tore the leftovers with his teeth. Charity was finding it hard to stay awake. 

"You know Charity, you're the first." Charity slightly raised her head. 

"What?" 

"I've been appointed to many tasks. Protecting people, guarding places. Gandalf asked that you not be harmed. I promised to do so and protect you from anything. I've killed many of my enemies, orcs, wargs. But this time, I wasn't ready. The only harm to you, is yourself. I've never delt with that. You're the first task I've ever failed." Legolas said with downcast eyes. Charity felt somewhat guilty. She looked at him, she could see the candle light flicked on his face. Charity was about to say something, but her lip started to split open again. She bit her lip . Legolas looked up at her. 

"Oh, your lips are bleeding. Hold on." Legolas looked through some more drawers, he pulled out a bottle, the liquid was clear and think. 

"Arwen has a tendency to use this a lot. Here, give me your finger." Charity tried to open her hand, but they were still frozen into a fist. 

"Oh, um. Then you don't mind if I..." Legolas said a little nervous. Charity looked at him with her usual blank expression. 

Legolas cleared his throat, he opened the bottle and let a drop of the liquid fall onto her finger. He brought his finger up to her face, and lighty pressed his finger onto her bottom lip. A pearl of sweat slid down Legolas's face. Legolas spread the oil onto her bottom lip, he could feel the roughness of her lips, the deep cracks. Then his finger touched her upper lip, he did the same thing. 

"Done" Legolas whispered. Charity rubbed her lips together. Legolas watched. 

"Thanks" Charity looked at her feet. 

"You can sleep now." Legolas started picking up the supplies. Charity curled up, and moved around before she was still. Legolas, as quietly as he could, put all the supplies back in the drawers. He blew some candles out, but he kept some candles lit. Legolas sat on the chair across from Charity. Legolas closed his eyes, he was tired. 

'Charity leads a grim path, if she does not take some control, I may have to do this again' Legolas glided his hands through his hair, he took a deep breath.Something was poking his back so he reached behind him and pulled the object out. It was the dagger, Legolas heard Charity shift in her seat. He returned his eyes onto the dagger, his reflection stared back at him. He looked at it for a long time, a thought crossed his mind. 

'What does it feel like to cut yourself?'  
  


~!~Please Review~!~ Thanks for the great reviews so far!

A bit sappy, but I hope you liked it!


	6. Cry for me

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters.   


Chapter 6 ~Cry for me~  
  


"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium, aluminium, no wait...magnesium then aluminium...no...damnit!" Charity turned back and walked towards a twig on the ground. 'I can't believe I have to resort to this, to keep me busy!'

Legolas watched Charity walk back and forth, she took a step, as she said every word. Her arms moving at her side. He wasn't sure what she was reciting, he just sat and watched quietly, his feet slightly swing in the air. Aragorn was walking across the courtyard when he saw Legolas sitting on a tree branch, just sitting and watching something. Aragorn walked a little closer and saw Charity, Aragorn made his way towards Legolas and climbed up the tree. 

"Legolas, what are you doing?" Aragorn asked climbing up the tree.

"Just sitting." Aragorn wasn't convinced, he made it to the tree branch Legolas was sitting on, he sat down.

"May I ask what's in the bag?" Aragorn eyed the bag next to Legolas. 

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmm...Are you going to sit here all day?" Aragorn questioned. 

"No, just till I get bored." Aragorn put his hand on Legolas's back. 

"Aragorn, what are you doing?"

"You're bored, I"m doing you a favor." With that, Aragorn pushed Legolas off the tree branch.   
  


"K is potassium, Y is Yttrium, Si is sil--" Charity was cut off as she heard a THUD. Looking behind her, she saw Legolas getting up off the ground, and brushing the grass of himself. 

"ARAGORN! I can't believe you..." Legolas looked at the tree, but Aragorn was gone. He turned around and found Charity facing him, blankly staring at him. 'Holy crap, the elf is going crazy!'

"Oh, good afternoon Lady Charity...I hope you are having a great day...I...um...I'm here to..." Legolas hated when Charity had the blank expression, he didn't know what she was thinking. He realized he still had the bag in his hand. 

"Oh, I'm here to check on your arm." He said. 

Charity looked at the ground, and tucked her hair behind her ear, she turned her back on Legolas and sat down. Legolas walked towards Charity, and sat beside her, but not to close to her. Charity pulled her sleeves up and rested her arm onto Legolas's left hand, as his right hand pulled off the bandages. 

'What? How can this be? It's been a few days since she cut herself, but the cut's haven't even started to heal! They should've started to close' Legolas gently poked her arm, he could feel her arm flex. 

"Sorry, that probably hurt." Legolas wrapped some new bandages around her arm. Legolas noticed something around Charity's neck. 

"That's a beautiful necklace, did someone give that to you." Charity was startled at his question, she looked down and felt the necklace with her fingers. She removed it and held it in her hand. 

"It probably hurts...cutting yourself with a knife." Legolas quietly said, she didn't respond, she was still staring at the necklace. He felt like he was unwanted so he packed up his things and started to walk away. 

"That was only the second time I cut myself with a knife." Legolas stopped walking but didn't turn around. 

"Yes it does hurt...especially the first time...but I have no choice, it's my only release. The only pain I can control." Legolas turned his head around and looked at the girl sitting on the ground, clutching her knees. 

"How long have you had this habbit?" Legolas walked towards Charity. She could hear his feet crunching the grass beneath him. 

"A couple years."

"Well...if this was only your second time...how can you have been doing this for years?" Legolas sat beside Charity.

"The many other times I cut myself, were not with knives." Legolas looked at her with curiosity. 

"You only asked if it hurt with a knife, I don't use knives a lot. Only when I"m really upset. Plus I can't carry knives around." Legolas looked a bit shocked. 

"So what do you cut yourself with?" Legolas tried to look into her eyes, but she looked away. 

"I'd use safety pins, sewing needles. It was hard to draw blood. Sometimes I'd use scissors...If I was at school I'd use my geometry set." Legolas didn't know what some of the objects she explained, but he knew she did often, and with anything sharp. They both sat in silence, Legolas was pondering what she had just said. 

"Give me your hand." Charity asked. Legolas was a bit confused but gave her his hand. She put the necklace onto his hand, he felt the cold metal against his skin.

"Lady Charity?"

"I have no desire to keep it, it means nothing to me. Of course if you don't want it just, throw it away." Charity was picking grass out from the ground. Legolas brought his hand in closer, the necklace was actually a locket, but the sides had been melted together. He had no intention of throwing it away, he had a feeling that in some way, the locket meant something to her. Charity watched in the corner of her eye, Legolas putting on the locket and tucking it behind his tunic. Then Legolas turned around and squinted his eyes, he stood up and a smile graced his face. 

"Gandalf is back, he brought some guest along too." In the distance Gandalf was riding towards the gates. Elrond and some of his elves followed. Legolas looked throughout the many elves, there he saw his father. Aragorn and Arwen walked down the castle steps, ready to greet them. Soon the hobbits came too. 

"Shall we-" Charity walked passed Legolas unexpectedly.

"Never mind then..." Legolas said. They both walked towards the gates, joining the others. They all watched as the gates opened and Gandalf rode in. Elrond and Thranduil followed. Gandalf got off his horse and walked straight to Charity. 

"How have you been Lady Charity?" Gandalf smiled. 

"I've been fine." Charity pulled her cut arm behind her. 

"Father! It's a great surprise that you're here!" Arwen hugged her father. 

"Father, it's great that you're here." Legolas smiled at his father. 

"Yes, it is son." Thranduil smiled back at him, then he stepped aside to reveal a beautiful elf. All eyes were now on Legolas and this new elf. Her hair was light blonde, long and wavy, her skin was porcelain and perfect. Her eyes were blue, her dress was also blue matching her eyes. 

"This is Lady Gwilwileth do you remember her? She insisted to come and see you." Thranduil asked. Legolas looked at her stunned. He definitely remembered her. They had been best friends when there were young. 

"Yes, I do remember you." Legolas said transfixed, he took her hand and kissed it. No one noticed Charity walking away. 

'Pphh, elf drama' Charity walked back to the tree and started repeating the periodic table again. 

"There will be a meeting held tonight." Gandalf said. Everyone nodded. He turned around to speak to Charity, but was surprised she was not behind him. He looked around for her, he saw her walking past a tree, then a frustrated look crossed her face, she walked back. 

"I don't remember her being like this." Thranduil said, coming up behind Gandalf. 

"I too, do not remember her like this." Gandalf whispered. 

***The meeting***

The hobbits scurried into the room, and took their seats. Everyone else was already sitting and whispering to the person next to them. Elrond, Galadriel, and Thranduil entered the room. Gandalf also entered, immediately after he sat down, Gimli started asking questions. 

"Since when did you have a daughter! She must be no more that 17 years of age, and for the last 17 years I've never seen you with this girl!" 

"Gimli, she's older that you." Gandalf said quietly. There were gasps throughout the room. 

"How can that be?" Gimli said surprised. 

"She's immortal." Everyone's eyes widened. 

"Then who's the mother!" Merry yelled out. 

"Please, let me tell you how this started, and then you can ask me questions." Gandalf pleaded, he then sighed. 

"It all started before I was sent to middle-earth. I asked The Valar for one more person to come with us to middle-earth. I had a feeling Sauron would learn about us and our powers. All wizards are pretty easy to spot. So I requested a being that Sauron would not expect. But there was great opposition to my request. I came to middle-earth with little hope, as the days passed by my hope got thinner. Soon many years had passed, and I had almost forgotten about my request. Until, I was traveling into Lothlorien and Galadriel approached me with a baby in her hands and two elves. The elves said The Valar had granted my request, here is a being that is unexpected. A female, and someone who is young. It was my duty to train her to fight along my side against Sauron. I claimed her as my own, I named her Telperiën, but you know her as Charity. 

For safety, a spell was put upon her. Only Elrond, Thranduil, Galadriel and Celeborn were allowed to set eyes on her. If someone else saw her, the spell was triggered. The moment you lay your eyes off of her, you forget that you ever saw her. She stayed in Lothlorien with Galadriel and trained. Years past and she became very powerful, she was so happy and lively. I thought she would be ready to fight, but the day we rode out of Lothlorien was the last day I ever saw her; two elves approached us, the same elves that gave her to me. The Valar decided she was not ready to fight, and wanted her to be sent back to the Undying Lands. The Valar was afraid if Sauron found out about her, he would do everything in his power to bring her to his side. She may have been powerful, but she was young at mind and could easily be persuaded. If Sauron had her on his side, it would have a devastating effect. So they took her away from me. The Valar did say though, that It would not be the last I see of her, for her home is Middle-earth." 

I'm uncertain of what happened after, but I think The Valar sent her to a different age to keep her safe, but something happened to her while she was away from Middle-earth. She has never been this...quiet." Gandalf leaned back into his chair.

"So who's the mother?" Merry asked again. 

"There is no mother Merry, her soul was gifted immortality and magic stronger than any elf and human. Her soul was then placed into a body." Gandalf said. 

"What powers does she have?"

"She can almost do anything. She can 'borrow' energy from the nature around her, then manipulate it to anything she wants. That took her a long time to master, but some magic comes to her naturally. She has the gift of foresight, like many elves. I'll be re-teaching her spells." Everyone was listening intently. 

"So why is she here now?" Aragorn looked at Gandalf. 

"As you know, I will be leaving for the Undying Lands. She is here to keep Middle-earth safe, while I'm away. But I have to train her all over again, I'm not sure if I can do that. She must have a clear and peaceful mind, unfortunately she does not have that now." 

"Is there anything we can do?" Frodo asked. 

This time Galadriel was to answer. "No, these are memories that are haunting her. No magic can help her. All we can do is wait. The only cure for her, is that she face these memories. Eventually these memories will lead her to something, I don't know what it will lead her too.But we are short on time, we set to the Undying lands soon, and also...she clings to life" 

"What?" Frodo said exasperated. 

"She is immortal, but like elves, she can die of a broken heart. I have seen what she has seen, and these memories are harsh to her, every memory takes a bit of life from her." Galadriel said.

"So we have to sit here and watch her DIE!" Pippin yelled out. 

"Unfortunately, yes. Unless she can understand these memories, and control them." Galadriel said with downcast eyes.

"What does she see?"

"There is a child, sometimes there are two children. There is also an older women, that...mistreats one of the children." Galadriel said, her eyes slightly watered. Aragorn could see Gandalf clench his fist. 

"So she was abused?" Everyone waited for an answer, but Gandalf did not reply, neither did the three elves. It was silent for some time. 

"None of you will say anything about what is being said in this room. Her memory of middle-earth was totally erased.I do plan to tell her about her past, but not everything at once." Gandalf looked at everyone, they nodded. 

"So what was she like before?" Merry asked with curiosity. 

"She actually reminds me of you Merry, very childish and playful." Gandalf smiled. 

**Gandalf's flashback**

"Telperiën!"Gandalf yelled out.

"Where in the world is she!" Gandalf said, a little frustrated.

"I believe she took a walk in the forest." Galadriel said, standing beside Gandalf. Gandalf walked out of the clearing and into the forest, branches lightly brushed his face. He could smell mallorn leaves. The only sounds you could hear were the leaves moving in the wind, and the birds flying above. He silently walked through the woods, his eyes looking for Telperiën, he pushed away bushes with his staff. He looked down and saw new flowers sprouting, the wind picked up and he could hear humming. 

'Ah, she's close by' Gandalf walked passed some trees and through some bushes, he looked up and there was Telperiën sitting on a branch. Her eyes were closed, she was humming quietly, a glow started to appear in her hands as she lay them on the tree. Vines grew from the ground and wrapped around the tree. 

"Telperiën" Gandalf whispered, he stepped closer to the tree. Telperiën opened her eyes and removed her hand from the tree, the vines quickly withered away. 

"It's time to leave Lothlorien." Gandalf smiled at his daughter. Her hair was short, only past her chin, it was always messy with grass or twigs stuck in her hair. She was always in the forest. Telperiën's eyes lit up with excitement, she jumped down from the tree. 

"We're really going?" Her eyes were wide open. 

"Yes, we are. Galadriel is waiting for us." Gandalf said. Suddenly Telperiën grabbed Gandalf's arm and started to run. 

"Telperiën! I'm too old for this!"

"No, you aren't! Tsk tsk, excuses!" Telperiën laughed and looked back at her father. There was a twinkle in her eye, her delightful laughter filled the forest as they ran. As they got closer to the clearing, Telperiën could see Galadriel. Two horse stood nearby. Telperiën picked up the pace, still dragging Gandalf, who chuckled with enjoyment. When they stopped, Telperiën twirled around, leaves falling out of her hair. Gandalf stood catching his breath. 

"Well, you finally found her." Galadriel looked at Telperiën with a certain sadness in her eyes. 

"These will be your horses." A black horse galloped towards Telperiën, and a brown horse towards Gandalf. Telperiën petted the horse. They both got onto their horses, and said a final good bye. As they rode away, Telperiën picked two leaves off of a tree. She crunched one leaf, then placed the other leaf on top of the pieces. Her hand glowed, she threw her hand up. A butterfly appeared and fluttered away, sparkles trailed off the butterfly. It flew over Gandalf, sparkles fell onto his beard. Telperiën laughed as Gandalf brushed the sparkles off. 

"Telperiën slow down." Gandalf said, ahead of them were two elves. They both slowed down. 

"What is your purpose?" Gandalf asked the elves, he got off his horse, Telperiën did the same. 

"Stay behind me." Gandalf whispered to Telperiën. 

"We have a message from The Valar." One of the elves said. Gandalf immediately felt weak. 

"The Valar has requested that Lady Telperiën be brought back to the Undying Lands."

"Why must you take her back?" Telperiën stepped closer to Gandalf. 

"Are you questioning The Valar's orders?" One of the elves said in a threatening voice. Gandalf shook his head. 

"What are they talking about?" Telperiën stepped in front of Gandalf, she could see sadness filling his eyes. 

"Father what's wrong?" Telperiën took Gandalf's hand. The two elves walked behind Telperiën, the gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" The two elves did not listen, instead they started pulling her away.

"I demand an explanation, unhand me!"

"Please, let her stay." Gandalf tightened is grip, holding Telperiën's hand. The elves started talking, giving them an explanation, but Telperiën was not listening. 

"It is the The Valar's request." Telperiën started to struggle out of their grasp. She kicked the ground and flew forwards, she took her other hand and grasped Gandalf's arm. 

"FATHER! FATHER!" She screamed out, kicking and screaming. 

"FATHER! Tell them to let me go!!" Tears started streaming down her face, the elves held her at her waist, pulling her away. She still held onto Gandalf's hand. 

"FATHER!" She screamed out, tears fell to the ground, Gandalf closed his eyes, he knew he could do nothing. One of the elves covered Telperiën's eyes, she tried her magic, but it would not work against the elves. Her right hand let go of Gandalf's arm, but her left hand was still grasping Gandalf's hand. 

"I want to stay with my father! LET GO!" She screamed.

"Father I love you, don't let them take me away." An expression on anger and sadness graced her face. She tightly closed her eyes sobbing. The sun was covered by the clouds, a storm was growing.

"Don't take me away! Please, please!"Telperiën sobbed, her nails digging into Gandalf's hand. The elves would not budge, they only pulled harder. 

"NO!!! PLEASE!!! FATHER!!." Her cry could be heard miles away. She shook her head viciously, tears spattering around. She was kicking and flailing. Her grip was tight against Gandalf's hand. 

"Sleep" The elf said, his hand covered her eyes, his hand wet from her tears. 

"FATHER!" She let out a final cry, she choked out a final sob, her body went limp. Gandalf watched as her eyes rolled back and her head fall, her ebony hair covered her face, tears still dropping to the ground. Her hand loosened, and slowly slipped out of Gandalf's grasp. His face also stained with tears. 

**End of flashback**

I'm sorry I left you in despair, 

please don't think I don't care. 

Oh daughter of mine, 

your eyes no longer shine. 

I don't know how to cope, 

as I see you brood and mope. 

I can no longer sleep. 

As tears begin to seep. 

I can not dream,

I'm haunted by your scream. 

Your hair now covering your face, 

your wrist covered with white lace. 

No tear falls from your covered eyes, 

Your hands as cold as ice. 

You once had a brilliant soul,

but now your heart is as black as coal. 

Will you not let anyone in?

I feel like I've committed a sin. 

Guilt runs through my mind, 

for you are no longer kind. 

I let them abuse you, 

I'm sorry, I never knew. 

I let them take you away.

I never even got to say, 

Good bye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PLEASE, R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, yea. I will still use Charity as her name, I may occasionally use Telepriën, but mainly in the flashbacks. I did mention she was powerful, but hence the word WAS. I'll be showing off her powers soon, but don't expect her to be almighty and powerful and blow up things. lol ^^ alright, I'm off to write the next chapter. 

\(^.~)/ *waves goodbye*  
Feb 17-I'm getting reviews saying The Valar is a bitch...lol...I never meant to diss The Valar in this chapter! @_@ But, thanks for the reviews anyway! ^^


	7. Slowly Dying

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

Note: Telepriën and Charity are the same person.

Chapter 7 ~ Slowly Dying ~

What is life like through

your eyes?

If I step into your world

what will I see, hear and feel?

Your life is black and white. 

Dark and light. 

So simple good and bad. 

But how come everything 

I see is in darkness?

Black and White

You do not see beyond. 

Your only sanctuary 

is yourself. 

When I touch anything

through your fingers

it turns cold. 

When you walk, the 

ground burns beneath you. 

Your face, your reflection 

is only a mask. 

You fool everyone 

that you meet. 

But I see a flaw, 

your mask has a crack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four days had past since the meeting, yet the days felt so long. The days dragged on ever so slowly, clouds flew over the land with unspent rain. Summer was coming to an end, the leaves were turning into a golden yellow. The meeting had taken a toll on some, their face grim and sad knowing their friend's life was wasting away. Yet, she did not know it herself. They tried not to mention anything to her, tried to look happy, like nothing was happening. Some kept themselves busy, trying to get their minds off the situation. Though, Aragorn and Arwen's wedding would be soon, Arwen wanted to make sure this would be a grand party. For Charity's sake, it may be her last wedding she would see. Through the darkness, a friendship was being rekindled. Legolas and Wilwarin were becoming best of friends again. They were remembering their pleasant memories of Mirkwood. Legolas had loved her before, but she did not feel for him at that time. Wilwarin however, now wanted to become more than just friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gandalf walked into the garden, his staff lightly pounding the ground. He hummed a tune while he walked, the sun could hardly be seen. Many flowers and bushes were planted in the garden, there were also many trees. Under one certain weeping willow tree laid a fragile girl. She was tapping her feet together. 

"Good evening Lady Charity." Charity turned her head.

"Hi." Gandalf sat beside Charity. 

"I have something to tell you." Gandalf said. 

"Is it about me not really being...me?" Charity was a bit confused to what she had just said. 

"Yes, how did you know?" Gandalf was surprised.

"A certain intoxicated hobbit told me."

"I see."

"But I'd like to know more." Charity sat up, she braced herself, not knowing what he would tell her. Gandalf looked at her with uncertainty.

"Well...how do I start?" 

"You are not really Charity Willows...your original name is Telepriën." Gandalf waited for a reaction, but was given none. Her face had no expression at all. 

"Long ago you were born, and you were gifted with magic. You were given to me...as an apprentice. I was to teach you magic so that you could fight against evil, but some though you were not ready for battle, so you were...sent away for safekeeping." The meeting had told much more detail, but Gandalf did not want her to be overflowed with so much confusing information. He did not want to tell her that he was her father, not yet. 

"So let me get this straight. My name is Telperiën?" Gandalf nodded. 

"I was here in Middle-earth before, learning magic. So why don't I remember this?"

"Your memory of Middle-earth was totally erased for safety."

"So I can pull rabbits out of hats and play magic card tricks?" Gandalf looked at her strangely. 

"No, you posses more power than...pulling rabbits out of hats. I would like to test you tomorrow, to see if you still have power. Maybe even start training." Gandalf said, he started pondering how to magically get rabbits out of a hat. Charity nodded her head, not knowing what she was getting into. To her surprise, she was not angry, or frightened by conversation, every time she was around Gandalf she felt safe.

"Uh...so, what am I doing here now?" 

"Well, I'm am going away. Leaving Middle-earth, you are here to keep middle-earth safe when I'm long gone."

"Oh..." Charity was not grasping the words being said to her, she sat in silence trying to make sense of the situation. 

"I'm confused...I'm 17. Yet, you say that I was here in middle earth before. You also said, that I was to stay here long after you are gone." Charity said puzzled. 

"Well, you never have to go back to where you once came from." Charity felt a relieved, never will she have to go back. 

"Yes, but my age... shouldn't I be older if I was here before?"

"Alas, you are immortal." Charity snapped her head up, she looked at Gandalf with her jaw dropped. 

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm certainly not." Charity groaned and let her body fall on the ground again. Gandalf could hear her mutter 'I hate this' under her breath. 

"Do you need time to think this through?" 

She didn't respond, she was still in shock. Gandalf looked at her with his wise eyes, but got up and quietly left the girl. 

**********************************  
"I cannot believe she is to die." Merry said, his face resting on his hand. 

"Do not say such thing! Gandalf said that there is still hope, hope for her to live."Frodo's words tried to rival with the dark mood Merry was having, but Merry just looked away. The room was quiet and tense, but Haldir broke the silence, trying to somehow cheer up the room. 

"So she's really immortal?" Haldir asked, leaning on a chair. 

"Yes she is." Frodo said. 

"Well, it's great pleasure to know that she will be here for a very long time. A long time to tease her." The march warden said, still leaning on his chair. He cocked his head back, a mischievous grin was on his face. Aragorn was watching him from afar, he knew what was on his mind. 

"Haldir, don't you dare get any ideas!" Aragorn looked at Haldir with an eye brow up. Haldir was startled and almost fell back onto the ground. 

"Aragorn, I would never do anything to degrade her nor my innocence! " Haldir mockingly said, fluttering his eyes. Pippin and Merry started laughing, Gimli merrily laughed a long. Haldir was thinking of a way to lighten up Charity's mood.

"I see Merry and Pippin have been influencing you." A small bit of tension seemed to disappear. Aragorn tried to suppress his laughter and turned his attention to Legolas, who was silently sitting in deep thought. Aragorn thought this might be a good time to ask. 

"Legolas, I see you have taken a liking for Lady Wilwarin?" Legolas was staring at the ceiling, he blinked and looked at Aragorn. 

"Yes I do like her, but then again I've liked her for a long time. I just never got around to saying it." Legolas said. 

"So do you love her?"

"Yes. Before I left Mirkwood, before I joined the fellowship. I had love for her." Legolas answered quickly.

"That was before, what about now?" Aragorn asked again

Legolas took a long time to respond, by then everyone's attention was on Legolas.

"Yes I do." Legolas turned to Aragorn

"Then why is their doubt it your voice?"Aragorn raised his eyebrow. The others anxiously waited for an answer, but Legolas could not find words. For once in his life, he could not figure his feelings out. 

"I need to go think." Legolas stood and walked passed the group and out of the door. He made his way to the garden, but stopped when he Gandalf walking towards him.

"Did you tell her?" Legolas questioned.

"I told her very little. I did not tell her a great deal about her past, I would only confuse her. However, I did tell her she may have magical abilities. I must test and train her starting tomorrow. I hope in the name of Valar, that she still posses the power and skill." Gandalf looked worn out. 

"She was glad that she did not have to go back to her old life, but she did like the fact that she was immortal. It seemed to upset her very much, so I left her with her thoughts. I never told her that I'm her father, nor did I tell her that she is dying. Telling her may just cause her more stress, and I would very much not like to speed the process of her dying. I will keep my hopes though, I will do my best to keep her alive." Gandalf was weary, Legolas put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Go rest, you are tired my friend." Legolas looked at him with concern.

"By the way...how do you magically get rabbits out of a hat?" Legolas looked at Gandalf strangely.Legolas shrugged, still strangely looking at Gandalf. He weakly smiled and walked out of the garden. Legolas pondered about Gandalf's question but stopped when he saw Charity.

He did not like what he saw, her body was outstretched on the dry ground, golden leaves fell onto her, leaves skittered by her. One arm across her stomach the other placed on the ground. Her dark hair was sprawled across the ground, like shadows. Her eyes were closed, she was still, for some reason it reminded him of death.

He began to worry as he saw her begin to convulse.

**Flashback**

"Oh, this guy is so hot!" The brown-eyed girl giggled as she turned the page of a teen magazine. The blue-eyed girl laughed. 

"Hey, thanks for letting me sleep over!" The brown-eyed girl said, munching on a cookie. 

"No problem!" The blue-eyed girl picked up curler and put it in her hair, she watched as the brown-eyed girl turned on the radio. 

"Hey do you want some chips, I think I've got some in the pantry." The blue-eyed girl asked. 

"Uh, yeah sure." The brown-eyed girl went back to the magazine. The blue-eyed girl walked out the door, and down the stairs. She was slightly bobbing her head to the music from the radio. She walked across the living room and into the kitchen, she opened the pantry door and looked around. She saw the chip bag up on the shelf, she was on the tips of her toes as she reached for the chip bag. 'Got it' She turned around and closed the pantry door. She made her way back to the room when she heard the backdoor open. In came her mom. 

"Oh hey mom, how was work?" The blue-eyed girl said casually, tearing open the chip bag. 

"Oh fine." The women removed her jacket and put it on a kitchen chair. Her mother tucked her hair behind her ears, she walked across the kitchen to get a glass. The blue-eyed girl took out a chip and put it in her mouth. 

"Why didn't you wash the dishes?" Her mother looked in the sink, two dishes were dirty. 

"Oh, um sorry I forgot. I'll do that right away." She walked to the sink. 

"Why didn't you do it before! So you wouldn't have to do it now!" Her mother yelled. 

"Mom, please. We have a guest upstairs!" The blue-eyed girl tried to hush her mother. 

"OH! Excuse me for not wanting this place to be tidy!! So just because one of your prissy friends is here, means that you get away with anything!" Her mother started to walk towards her, with booming footsteps. The blue-eyed girl was motionless with fear. Her mother took the chip bag and smacked it across her face, chips fell to the ground. 

"Oh would you look at that! There's more dirt from you! You'll have to pick that up, unless you can't because you have GUEST!" The woman spat on the blue-eyed girl. The woman pushed the girl down to the ground, behind the couch. The women lifted her fist and pounded them onto the girl's face. The blue-eyed girl could see at the corner of her eye, the brown-eyed looking on with terror. 

**End of Flashback**

Legolas watched the girl, her face had turned abnormally pale. Her eyes were drained of their color. It was probably another memory, he knew death would be looming over her. All he could do was watch the girl, and hope for the best. For five minutes he watched the small rise and fall of her chest, until he heard her take in a long breath. 

Charity blinked, her eyes returned to their color, she felt her skin becoming warm again. Her head felt like it was spinning, she felt sick, so she rolled over on her side, there was an urge to vomit.

"Lady Charity? Are you okay?" Legolas knew that the memories were now affecting her body. This was not a good sign. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Charity managed to mutter out. 

"Eat this." Legolas gave her some sort of herb. Charity took it and looked. 

"Legolas...I don't eat leaves."

"Trust me, just eat it." Charity agreed and put it in her mouth. As she chewed, she could taste a hint of mint. The urge to vomit started to suppress.

'This elf is a walking medicine cabinet'

*******************************

"You must be so happy marrying Aragorn!" Gwilwileth said. 

"Hm...yes. I'm so happy." Arwen said gleaming, but in the back of her mind she knew he was mortal. They both walked into Arwen's room. 

"So Wil, have you chosen a dress to wear?" Arwen asked. 

"No I have not, I don't know what to wear!" Gwilwileth said with a bit of panic. 

"Don't worry, I'll get my hand maidens to make one for you. Just tell me the color and how you want the dress to look like." A servant came in with measuring tape. 

"Oh, that's beautiful! You can see the whole garden!" Gwilwileth walked closer towards the balcony, her hair moving with the wind. Arwen followed. 

"Yes, it's the best scenery." Gwilwileth put her hand on the railing, then she tilted her head. 

"Is that Legolas?" Arwen turned around to see what she was staring at. 

"What is he doing with that girl?" Gwilwileth gently said. 

"Oh that's Lady Charity, um...I'm not sure what they're doing." Arwen looked on with wonder. 

"They're not...?" Gwilwileth asked with earnest. 

"No, Lady Charity and Legolas are just fri...acquaintances." Arwen knew Charity had a slight disliking for Legolas. 

*****************************

Charity started panicking, the memory she just had was racing through her head. She tried to pick her wrist up, but Legolas pinned them down. 

"Do not do this to yourself Charity, you have to remember." 

"I do not wish to establish these memories in my life." She grimaced 

"You must."

"Legolas you do not know the pain I feel." Legolas still had her arms pinned to the ground, he kneeled close to her head. He looked down at her. She was right, he did not know of her pain. 

"Remember."

"No." She firmly said. 

"Then death is upon you." Legolas sadly whispered. 

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing...but please at least find a different way to release your anger, without hurting yourself." Charity looked up at Legolas, upside down. She screamed, it was a long scream. Legolas couldn't stand the noise and let go of her arms, he backed away a bit. She clenched her fist and punched the ground, she sat up and stopped screaming. Her knees bent, and her hands covering her face. She still felt dizzy. Legolas stood quietly, a little frightened by her fit.

"Legolas, you should leave...I'm sure you have something better to do than watch me have a mental break down." She said through her hands. 

"I will not leave you, I know you are danger to yourself. So I will stay, but I will keep quiet if you wish." Legolas seated himself next to her. Charity however, was trying her best to understand the memory, though, it hurt her. The temptation to hurt herself was so strong, it was taunting her, her wrist were throbbing, but as long as Legolas was here she could do nothing. Legolas was in his own thoughts, contemplating his love for Wilwarwin. 

"I can't believe I will be carrying all this pain forever." Charity muttered.

"All you have to do is understand these memories you're having, then the pain will eventually disappear."

"I walk hand in hand with pain every day, and I will for the rest of my life. Alone. End of story. " Legolas didn't want to argue with her, Charity quickly changed the subject. 

"Legolas...where am I?"she mumbled. Legolas was confused. 

"Pardon?"

"I've been here for weeks but I don't even know where I am."

"In Middle-Earth." 

"I know that..."

"Oh, you're in Gondor...specifically Minas Tirith." They both went back to their own thoughts. 

"Why are there so many people coming here?" Charity broke the silence again. 

"They're here for Aragorn and Arwen's wedding." They were also here for Lady Charity, but he didn't say it. 

"Lady Charity!" Arwen yelled out, Charity looked up and saw Arwen and Gwilwileth standing on a balcony. 

"I have a couple dresses you should try out!" Arwen waved. 

Charity boringly thought to herself, 'Ah crap ...dresses..again. Why don't I just dance around in a pink frilly dress like a pansy'

"Are you sure you're well?" Legolas asked. 

"Mmm hmm" Charity lied, but she also did not want to sit with this elf for all of eternity. Charity stood up, but stayed still. 

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked. 

"Um...I don't know where her room is..." Charity tapped the point of her shoe on the ground. 

"I'll take you to her." Legolas looked up at Gwilwileth, she was gazing at him. He smiled. Legolas and Charity walked into the castle and walked up the stairs, they walked across a long hallway. Charity looked down, she saw the hobbits sitting at a table conversing. 

"Here we are." Legolas knocked on the door, Arwen opened the door. They both stepped into the room. Gwilwileth swiftly came to the side of Legolas, she clung onto his arm, and looked at him with a smile. But he was not looking at her, his eyes were on Charity. She sat on the bed, bad postured, she was slouching. Arwen was experimenting with Charity's hair, she had put white rose petals in her hair, the color clashed with her ebony hair, for some reason he was intrigued. 

"Let's go." Gwilwileth whispered into Legolas's ear, he shivered. Elves' ears were sensitive. It tore his gaze away from Charity and focused on Gwilwileth. 

"Sure." They both walked out of the room, Legolas shut the door behind them. 

"Arwen...um...what are you doing?" Charity nervously asked. 

"I want you to look special for my wedding, I'm trying to figure out what to do with your hair." Charity nodded.

"I got you something for your training." Arwen walked in a closet and brought out a Coat. It was a black fitted coat, it fell to her knees. It was a rough material on the outside, but on the inside it was soft. It had a hood, made of silk. There was also a tunic and black pants, but Arwen managed to make them a bit more feminine, by adding embroidered leaves across the chest area.

"Wow, This is for me?" Arwen nodded smiling. 

"Oh, I also need you to try out these dresses for the wedding." Arwen went back into the closet, and brought out a white dress and a green dress. Charity frowned. 

"Please wear a dress!...For me?" Arwen looked at her pleadingly. Charity knew she had to wear a dress, it was Arwen's wedding. Charity nodded in defeat. 

"All right, first try on the green dress." Arwen handed the dress to Charity, Arwen walked out of the room waiting for Charity to change. The door opened slightly. 

"Okay I'm done." Charity whispered. Arwen walked in and looked at her. 

"Turn." Charity turned slowly. The dress was too big for her, it was almost falling off. Charity struggled to pull the dress up, but the sleeves were so long she couldn't grasp the material. Green was not her color, Arwen shook her head. She stood looking up and down at Charity, then her face lit up. 

"Never mind these dresses! I have a whole new idea!" Arwen called for a servant. Arwen walked back and forth as the servant took Charity's measurements. 

"Ah I've found a perfect color for your dress!" Without saying a word, Charity questioned her with a glance.

"You'll find out later." Charity changed back to her normal clothes, Arwen handed her the clothing for her training. 

"Oh, I'm so excited for this dress! I can't wait till it's finished!" Even though this was Charity's dress, Arwen was more excited than her. Charity smiled courteously, and backed away from the frantic room. Arwen and the servants were discussing their ideas. 

'I'm glad that's over with' Charity walked down the hallway, she saw Haldir leaning against the railing, looking down into the dining room. 

'Crap!' Charity clamped her hand on her forehead. Haldir turned to Charity. 

"Something bothering you?" Haldir had turned around so that his back was now leaning on the railing. Petals were still mangled in her hair, some petals fell to the floor. 

"I forgot to ask Arwen for directions to my room." Charity removed her hand off her forehead. 

"Do you want me to take you?" She nodded. Charity walked with Haldir, she could smell a certain scent from him, vanilla. 

"I like vanilla." Charity said 'No freakin way! Did said that out loud?!' 

Haldir turned his head and gave the girl an odd look, but soon grinned. 'Crap I did!' He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. Charity was mentally swearing at herself as they walked towards her room. They walked passed Legolas and Gwilwileth, she was till clinging to Legolas's arm, they were both talking to Aragorn. Legolas couldn't help but look behind him and watch Charity walk away with Haldir.

"This is my room." She turned the door knob, they walked in. Charity dumped her training gear onto the bed, she went into the bathroom and turned on the water tap. She was about to take her shirt off when she realized Haldir was still in the room, it was odd, he was not smiling, nor grinning. 'Oh no' Charity was mentally swearing at herself again. 

"Um...thanks for helping me find my room...." She said quietly, her body was close to her bed post. Instead of turning to the door, Haldir walked up to Charity, he slipped his hand onto the back of her neck. Charity did not falter at his touch, but she was surely nervous. Haldir bent down slightly, Charity wasn't really that tall. He leaned his head closer to hers, she could see his hypnotic eyes. Her only support was her hand on the bedpost, which was now failing to hold her. Haldir's face was getting closer and closer to her face. She let out a little squeak of fright, Haldir snapped his head back, Charity's hand slipped from the bed post, she almost fell back. Haldir quickly caught her, Charity's face was red from embarrassment, she wanted to run into the closet and never come out. Haldir's usual smirk was on his face again, he still held Charity. He leaned in once again.

"That wasn't the best time to make a sound." Haldir whispered. If it was possible, Charity turned another shade of red. 

"Oh, if you were wondering. I was just examining your facial structure. Goodnight." Haldir said smoothly, removing his hands off of Charity. He walked out of the room not looking back at her, a silly smile on his face. 

She collapsed on the bed, she looked at the ceiling dumbstruck. 

'What just happened' She bluntly asked herself. She didn't know if she wanted to kill the elf for making her look like a fool, be delighted or just take it as nothing. 

'What am I saying...me and someone else? No... I promised never to let anyone get the better of me' She shook her head, but deep inside she was longing for someone to care about her. Charity tried her best to convince herself to never love anyone. 

"Oh crap!" She realized the water was still on in the bathroom, she ran into the bathroom and turned off the water. Luckily the tub was not overflowing. Charity undressed and placed her body into the tub, a bit of water splashed onto the floor. She laid there, with here arms on the edge of tub, she looked around. No one. The only sound being made was the water dripping from the faucet. Unhappiness sweltering within her.

You can give her a rose every single day of her life, give her the most beautiful dresses in the world, shower her with kisses, read poems, and she'd greatly smile at you. But at the end of the day, nothing really matters, because at the end of the day she's all alone.   


~Thanks for reading! I would greatly appreciate it if you would Review!~   


*********************

I'm not sure if I did this chapter well, I have a tendency not to so well on lighter chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far, but please keep on reviewing me. ^^ Wow! I can't believe I actually made one of you cry! 

Some of you may wonder why Charity is hostile towards Legolas and not towards Haldir. My secret, you'll have to keep on reading and I'll keep updating. Mwahahaahaha...okay sorry too much caffeine! \(o_O)/ I added a poem to Chpt1


	8. Play the Joker Card

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

Chapter 8 ~Play the Joker Card~   
  
-Many Years ago--  
  
A small girl whistled a song as she walked through the forest, an unfamiliar forest. She removed her hood and looked around, suddenly an elf appeared, with an arrow pointed right in between her eyes. 

"State you purpose?" The blonde elf said, two more elves appeared behind him. 

"Well, Good day to you too!"

"Do not make friendly words with me, state your purpose?"

"Why do you threaten me?" The girl said, tilting her head. 

"These lands are dark because of Dol Guldur...What is your name?"

"I'm to ask you the same. Why do you threaten me? I'm unarmed and alone." The elf looked at the girl, she was young...looked a bit odd too, but there was a strong presence around her. 

"I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil...my friends and I have heard your whistling since this morning, but we could only hear you. Until, you removed your hood. Where are you from?" Legolas looked at the girl suspiciously. 

"Just out of curiosity, were you once a frog then kissed by a beautiful maiden, then turned into a prince?" She put her finger to her cheek, it looked as if she was deep in thought. Legolas looked at her dumbstruck. 

"Uh...Do no jest with me...Where are you from?"

"From Lothlòrien." 

"But you are no elf, you are from the race of men." Legolas still had the arrow to her head.

'Or so it appears elf...' The girl wore a cloak, the material was not of his land. If the cloak was from Lothlòrien, it would prove reason why they could not see her. 

"As if it wasn't obvious...Your brain lacks substance." She sarcastically said, the two elves behind Legolas looked shocked. No one had shown this much disrespect to the prince. 

"You're clad as if you were from Lothlòrien, but how do I know you did not steal this clothing?" 

"Do you honestly think that anyone would get away with stealing from Lothlòrien?" She arrogantly said. 

"What is your purpose here?" Legolas asked again. 

"That is of my business, not of yours."

"Then I have no choice." Legolas brought the arrow closer to her face. 

"I could care more about the dung stuck beneath my shoes, than that toy you point at me." She sweetly said. Legolas had never heard a maiden use her choice of words before. The elves behind Legolas started to stir in astonishment. Taking her index finger, she placed it on the tip of the arrow, the ground around her withered, and a vine started curling up Legolas's arrow. Then a flower sprung up from the end of the arrow, right into Legolas's face, he yelped and let go of the arrow. The girl whipped her head back as the arrow went right pass her. 

"Tsk tsk, You could have been the cause of my death." She removed her finger and the flower withered, the ground around her sprung back to life again. The two elves behind Legolas had their arrows inches away from her face. 

"I know no one whom posses this power! State your purpose." Legolas shakily said. 

"I would rather kick you all the way to Mandos, than tell you why I'm here!" 

"You can not simply KICK an elf to Mandos!" Legolas said back. She lifted up her dress.

"Why do you show me your leg? Are you trying to seduce me!" Legolas kept his composure. 

"I'd rather kiss an orc, than seduce you!" All three elves looked at her in disgust. 

"That's foul." The three said. 

"Yes, and so are your faces." She winked. 

"I'm simply just getting ready to kick you!" The girl stepped forward, 'aim for groin' but a hand grabbed her shoulder

"That's enough." Gandalf firmly said. 

She looked at Legolas. "Pity..." 

"Gandalf?" Legolas signaled the others to put down there bows. 

"I apologize for the trouble she has been causing... but we're here to talk to your father." Gandalf looked at his daughter, and shook his head. 

"I was just getting acquainted with Thranduil's son...no harm done!" She shuffled some leaves with her foot. 

"Very well, I will let you go. My father should be in the fortress." Legolas nodded and stepped out of the way, but grabbed the girl's arm as she passed by. 

"I still do not know your name." Legolas looked at the girl, she sighed. 

"You will not have any use for my name, and if I do tell you, you shall forget it." She pulled her arm out of his grasp, she grabbed her hood and cast it over her head. 

"I assure you, elves have good memory." 

"Very well, my name is Telperiën." With that, she started to run from him and caught up to Gandalf. Legolas turned around, but had the urge to look back. He only saw Gandalf. 

"Is something wrong?" One of the elves asked. 

"No." Legolas turned and walked with his friends, with no memory of the girl. 

----

Gandalf stood at the gates, with a Shadowfax and a black horse. It was early morning, the sun hadn't even begun to break. There was a small chill in the air. Charity was still in her room packing her bags. They would be gone for only a few days, so she didn't pack much. Zipping her bag, she thought it would be smart if I go to the Warden and get something for her lips again. Taking a last glance around the room, making sure there was no mess, once satisfied, she quietly left the room. There was hardly anyone up, the only ones that were awake were the servants. She noticed a few elves and humans outside in the courtyard, discussing the decorations for the wedding. When she got to the warden's wing, she could smell a hint of disinfectants in the air. She quickly went through the drawers and found the bottle. With haste she made her way out of the castle. 

Gandalf watched as his daughter came towards him. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, which was quite unusual to him. She yawned, he could see slight bags under her eyes. 

"A bit early, don't you think?" Charity yawned

"It's never too early...here's your horse. This is Morne." Charity looked at the horse. 

"Um...Gandalf...problem..."

"Yes?"

"I have never ridden a horse...and this one doesn't have a saddle."

"Ride bare-back." 

"Okay..." She said in a shaky voice, with all the strength she could she tried to get on the horse. This wasn't working, she tried jumping, she even tried to stand on a rock. Gandalf tried to suppress his laughter, and hoisted her onto the horse. 

"Well...that was...easy!" She nervously smiled. 

"Try to keep up with me!" Shadowfax then started to gallop fast. 

"Whoa...all right...hmmm...I guess we follow." Morne took it as a command and started galloping, Morne was a fast horse and quickly caught up with Shadowfax, with poor Charity holding on for dear life. 

**********************************

By noon, most were up and frantically running decorating the castle. The hand-maidens quickly making last minute touches on dresses. The food was being sampled if it was fit or not. Bundles of flowers being brought in. The castle was increasingly getting fuller, as mortals and immortals mingled with each other. All this would drive some mad. 

"Aragorn! Where are you going?" Legolas yelled out. Aragorn was dressed as if he was going to war.

"Oh Valar! I may just loose my sanity! Arwen is driving me mad! She won't stay calm, and everywhere I turn there are people madly rushing around me." Aragorn said with an expression of fright. Legolas just laughed. 

"Ah, yes. But where are you off to?"

"To help Gandalf train Charity. He said he may need someone to teach her how to fight with a sword." Aragorn said, a bit more calmly. As he talked, Legolas saw Haldir appoaching them, also dressed for the outdoors. 

"She also needs someone to teach her archery." Haldir stood behind Aragorn. 

"It wouldn't hurt for extra help though, come along Legolas."

"What about someone with the skill of an axe?" They looked down and saw Gimli. 

"...I"m not that short!" All the sudden, they could hear little footsteps coming behind them.

"We must come too!" Merry said, short breathed. 

"We are tired of maidens coming up to us as saying 'oh your so adorable!' then pinching our tender cheeks!" They weren't telling a lie, their cheeks were a dark shade of pink. 

"Very well, we shall all go, but we must be back before the celebrations start. Or else Arwen will have my head." Aragorn said. They all made their way to the stables to get horses. 

"Legolas! Legolas!" They all turned around and saw Gwilwileth clutching her dress and running towards Legolas. 

"Are you leaving?" She took Legolas' arm, the group rolled their eyes and went ahead, but Aragorn stayed. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll only be gone for a few days, don't worry."

"Very well, I'll be waiting for you. Remember you are going to the Celebration with me." She smiled, Legolas nodded and was about to walk away, but was being held back. Gwilwileth looked at him, waiting for a kiss. 

"Oh..." Legolas nervously laughed, but lightly gave her a kiss, not giving her a chance to kiss back. He smiled at her and walked away, he walked away with Aragorn. As soon as they got to a safe distance Aragorn started to laugh. 

"What is it that's so amusing?" Legolas said.

"When you kissed Gwilwileth...you looked tormented!" Aragorn laughed out loud. 

"Then...your eyes deceive you!" Legolas picked up his pace. 

***********************************

They had been riding for almost two hours non-stop, they had entered a forest, and stopped into a clearing. When Charity got off the horse, she rubbed her bottom.

'I'm going to have to get used to riding horses' They ate lunch in silence, adoring the quietness of the forest, the smell of pine trees. The sun was high and shining, but the tall trees cast shadows on the green grass. After Charity ate, she walked around the clearing, Gandalf followed. It reminded him of the many walks they had in the past. 

"So what will my training consist of?"

"Well, first I have to see if you have any power left. Then you we shall take it from there. I'll teach you incantations and so forth. You're probably going to get visions, so I'll explain that. You'll have to learn to wield a sword, an axe, a bow, any weapon." Gandalf said. Charity started to worry, she only knew how to handle knives, even then, it was not for defense. 

"You've got a long way to go." Gandalf added. 

"So when do I get tested?"

"We can do it now, I simply just need to know if you can clear your mind or not. Just go sit somewhere comfortable, relax, feel the energy around you." Gandalf said, in an unworldly voice. Charity looked around and found a perfect spot, she sat under a tree. The hot air around started to bother her, so she removed the coat Arwen gave her and leaned back on the tree. Though it was perfectly quiet, she couldn't concentrate. She watched as a dead cricket was being carried off by an army of ants. 

"Charity..." Gandalf said in the distance. Charity went back to trying to concentrate. He would easily know when her mind was clear. 

************************************

The three elves watched as Aragorn and his friends leaving Minas Tirith.. Though heavy were the elves heart with pain for the girl that brought them much laughter, there still lingered some hope.

"How will Gandalf teach thousands of years of magic, in such short time?" Thranduil asked. 

"I have no clue, there must be some other way." Elrond replied, the two started to walk back. Galadriel stayed, her hair danced with the wind as she looked onward.

"There is one way..." Galadriel said. 

"Though her memory of Middle-earth were erased from her mind, they were kept with The Valar. As I said before, the memories will lead her to something, something even, bigger and darker, something that was long forgotten from her. Once she finds out what it leads to, her memory of middle-earth will come back to her. Let's only hope, that she survives..." They all stood in silence, taking in what Galadriel said. Elrond, however, had a smile on his face. 

"Do you remember when she cut Elladan's hair while he was sleeping, he whined for so many years! Until, his hair finally grew back. Gandalf would always punish her, but she'd never learn!" 

"Once when she was in Lorien, Haldir had just finished bathing, and she dumped several spiders in it pants and tunic. He ran into Caras Galadhon throwing his clothes around, and screaming hysterically. Needless to say, he screams like a girl! Gandalf punished her by making her clean every talan in Lorien for 50 years. That didn't go so well, she'd purposely put ants in the maiden's beds. So at night I'd wake to frantic maidens squirming around. " The image of the march warden being presented to The lord and lady of Lorien screaming like a girl made them laugh. 

Elrond took a deep breath, as if he was trying to release his grief. "I miss her laughter"

**********************************

It had been almost four hours, sitting under the tree concentrating. By now, the sun was starting to go down and darkness blanketed her, cooling her skin. The day seemed to be wasted, she sat and tried as hard as she could to concentrate, but nothing was happening. Time came, and went with her mind racing with questions. Or else she was just plainly distracted by anything. Gandalf sat on a rock, not to far from her. He looked distraught, nothing was happening. Had she lost all her power? Through the trees he started to hear galloping, he turned his head and turned down his bushy eyebrows.

"Who goes there?" He yelled out in a booming voice. There was not response for quite some time, but figures started to appear from the forest. 

"It's only us Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled out, he pulled his horse behind him gently. As they got closer, they could see Charity off in the distance. 

"Anything?"

"Oh Valar! Nothing! She has been sitting there since noon, and nothing has happened....I think this is enough for today."

"I'll go get her." Legolas volunteered and left the group. His eyes could see Charity, she was tired; her eyes were drooping. Though his steps were quiet, he knew she could sense him coming towards her. 

"What are you doing here?" She quietly said. 

"I'm teaching you archery...with Haldir." Legolas sat beside her and leaned his back on the tree. 

"Legolas..."

"Hm?"

"Do you miss Mirkwood?"

"I miss it a lot...I miss the trees, my friends, my bed, I miss everything about Mirkwood...Why do you ask?"

"As much as I hated my old life...I'm going to miss some part of it." She closed her eyes, she was drained and tired. 

"What do you miss?" Legolas was confused, how would she miss her horrid old life?

"My best friend Leah...I'll never get to see her again. We weren't good friends at first, but as time went on, it was like we were connected to the hip. We would always look after each other." She said in an almost whisper. 

"So she was very special to you?"

"Yeah...Sometimes the woods remind me of her. We'd always go out into the forest and hike, it was so fun. It was our getaway from reality, away from the chaotic world."

"I'm sure she misses you..." Charity opened her eyes, and crossed her arms. 

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Charity curled up and closed her eyes again, she was so tired. It felt like she was in a dream, she felt herself almost drifting off to sleep.

Gandalf watched them the two in a distance. 

"I have an idea!" Gandalf grabbed the apple Pippin was about to eat. He cautiously walked up to Charity. Curiosity took over the group, so they quietly followed. He looked at Legolas and put a finger to his mouth, indicating Legolas to say nothing. The almost sleeping girl was unaware of what was happening. Gandalf raised the hand that carried the apple and threw it as hard as he could. 

Charity was almost asleep, she could feel herself falling into a dream. Until, she felt some sort of danger coming towards her. Her eyes snapped opened and saw a red object coming at her, her instincts took over. She dug her nails in the ground, her iris seemed to enlarge. The tree she leaned on seemed to sulk, as the color from the leaves quickly drained and turned a dark brown becoming crunchy. The red object, that was speeding towards her, blew up into pieces and fell everywhere. This all happened in a matter of second. Charity blinked and reality came rushing back to her, the tree behind her turned green again. 

"Uh......." she nervously looked around. They all stared at her, their faces dripping with apple juice. 

"Eewwwwww!" Merry disgustingly wiped the apple pieces off his shirt. Gimli started picking the pieces out of his beard. Legolas seemed to get the worst of it, chunks of apples were stuck in his hair, apple juice dripped off his face. 

"I guess sitting on her bottom for half the day did do some good." Aragorn said. 

"Hm...Yes, but she only did that out of instinct, she was unconscious too. I have to get her to use her magic when she's conscious ...Well, at least I know she has some power left in her." Gandalf said with hope in his voice. 

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to do that! I don't know what happened! Please forgive me!" Charity squealed, feeling guilty for the victims of her apple exploding. 

"It's okay! It just shows that your making progress!" Frodo said trying to reassure her. 

"You did well Charity, you should get some sleep now. Tomorrow you'll be training with weapons." Gandalf helped Charity up. They all walked back to set up camp, most of them reeking of apple juice.The only thought on Charity's mind was about her training tomorrow, she hoped to keep her limbs intact while sword fighting.

!!!!!Please Review!!!!

****************************

Hey! Yes, 'tis another light chapter. Don't think I'm going all soft now, just all about thee plan! I really hope you readers review! I didn't put a poem in this chapter because I thought it was long enough, but I will put more poems in the later chapters. I hope I'm not leading you to think she's almighty and powerful, because indeed, I do not want her to be like that. She WAS powerful, but not anymore. 

Also, I will be using Eryn Lasgalen instead of Mirkwood in the upcoming chapters. I almost completely forgot about that *wacks head* 

Oh yes, a response to Morte. Yes, Legolas asking about her life is ONE reason Charity is uncomfortable with him. There is an even deeper reason though, but that won't be revealed in later chapters. ...hm Charity falling in love....hhmm...I'll think about it. Mwahahahahahhahah I only know the outcome, you'll just have to keep on reading. All right, I'm off to right the next chapter. *Puts on superman cape and flies off* 


	9. Ana

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

Note: Telepriën and Charity are the same person. WARNING !!!The first part of this chapter is graphic!!!

Chapter 9 ~Ana~   


Ana my salvation.

She's given me so much unrest. 

Filled my stomach with sorrow. 

Nights awake with so 

much misery. 

Time elapses slowly, 

waiting for dawn. 

So slow, like school. 

The many days I spent in the 

bathroom eating my

madness alone. 

My mouth filled with poison, 

I suffocate as I try to drain

my body of this poison. 

But no one will help, 

as they hear my 

wrenched howls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charity woke up shaking and sweating, she quickly sat up and raked her hands through her hair. The flashbacks were haunting her once dreams, an escape from reality, but now the flashbacks had turned them into nightmares. To seek refuge from these memories was almost impossible now, her life was spinning out of control again. 

"Are you well?" Charity was startled, she turned around and saw Legolas.

"Uh, yeah. Bad dream, that's all." She didn't want to tell him it was a memory. 

"You should go back to sleep, it's not even dawn yet." Charity laid on her side and drew her blanket over her head. She curled up, eyes tightly closed, teeth clenched. With a quick last breath she held her breath and kept quiet, she silently screamed inside. An abundance of dark thoughts roamed her mind, but she did her best to stay calm, not wanting to wake anyone. Keeping the burden to herself was something she was use too. When she finally took another breath, she pulled the blanket off her head. She could feel the cool wind lightly kissing her face.

Legolas watched her like a hawk. Charity's melancholic eyes watched the dying camp fire. The flames danced around, sparks flew out of the fire and burned the fall leaves. The smoke was carried away with the wind. She saw Legolas get up and pick up a log off the ground, and placed it into the fire. Charity breathed through her nose, her hair reeked the smell of smoke. It reminded her of the times she went camping with Leah, but Charity quickly shifted her thoughts away. In interest, she watched the fire spread up the new log, burning everything it touched. Her eyes suddenly became clouded, she blinked furiously to get them moist again. 

"You've only slept for four hours, you should go back to sleep." Legolas said again, he looked at the girl curled up into a ball. 

"I can't sleep." Charity said, still blankly looking at the fire. Legolas could feel a disturbance in her. 

"Do you want to practice archery then?" 

"Sure." Charity unwrapped herself from her blankets quietly. The hobbits were sleeping not too far from her. She noticed that Haldir wasn't around.

"Where is Haldir?" she said in a whisper. 

"He took a walk." Legolas whispered back. Obviously Haldir wasn't tired if he was taking a walk this early. She stretched then started to follow Legolas into the clearing, her hands were placed inside her coat pockets until she took her hair out of her ponytail, and wrapped the elastic around her wrist. 

"Do you do anything else than cut yourself?" Legolas asked with curiosity. Charity couldn't believe he was asking such a question, but replied anyway. 

"Yes, I've done other things." Charity pulled her sleeves up, both of them looked at her bandaged arm. 

"May I ask?"

Charity looked at him with empty eyes. "Anorexia, and sometimes I would be bulimic."She said in great haste with a whisper. As she took a quick glance at Legolas, she realized he was confused. 

"Um...Anorexia is when you don't eat."

"Your family could not afford food?

"No, my family could afford food. Ana is when you purposely constrict your food intake..." 

"What's bulimic?"

"When you purposely throw up your food." Charity didn't binge then purged, she just purged. Legolas looked as if he just been punched in the gut. He wanted to grab her, and shake her while screaming WHY, but he kept his composure. 

Charity lightly kicked a rock, "I was always on and off, I never really stuck to it. I would fast sometimes, but I'd mostly just cut down what I ate. I wasn't that extreme."

"Forcing yourself not to eat is extreme." Legolas said back. Personally, Charity thought she was pathetic, not being able to starve herself for a certain amount of days.The satisfaction of an empty stomach fulfilled her, but that feeling only lasted so long for her will was not strong. That's when she started to cut, but she never let go ana. It was one of her many backups, incase there were no knives. Recently though, she hadn't used it as a backup. She wanted more pain, more control, so she wouldn't eat. When she had the filthy urge to eat, she would cut herself. Some who chose ana would carry around pictures of slim models from magazines, she carried a picture of herself. To stare at failure would make her sick, it was her own punishment to herself. She could care less if she gained or lost weight, she didn't take it as a benefit is just came along with this new kind of control. 

It seemed like yesterday, she could remember the taste of vomit, the bitter taste of stomach acid. The times when she would throw up even if she hadn't eaten. The image of chunks of regurgitated food was etched into her mind again. Sometimes she would be so weak, she'd pass out and awake with her head against the toilet, or her body laying on the cold tile floor. The stench of vomit would always overwhelm her when she awoke. The many endless nights staying awake from the hunger pain. Her notebooks were filled with calorie counts, and anything she had eaten that day. Every moment of her day was consumed thinking about food, providing her with distraction. She was always weak, and would shake. As much as it felt horrible, Charity sickly missed those moments.

"Do you do this because you are insecure of your body?" Legolas questioned, snapping Charity from her thoughts. 

"No, many people think that. There not wrong to think that either, but I did it because it was something I could control. Like cutting, pain I could control." Charity sighed, thinking how Legolas must think she was some sort of vile person. In reality, Legolas was beginning to understand her. Self control was something she desired, something she worked hard and yearned for. If she began to loose control of her life, she'd try to catch herself by self-inflicting injuries, as if pain was her rescue net. She never knew, that she was just making it worse.

"Do you still do this?"

Charity hesitated for a moment. "No." She quickly said, and looked away. Legolas knew she was lying, it was making sense now, many times she had refused to eat the food given to her, or even eat in the dinning hall. Her excuses were always, I'm not hungry, I don't like eating with other people, or saying that she wasn't used to the food of Middle-Earth. They all believed her, she tricked them with her innocent and convincing voice. When she did eat, and that was only when she was about to pass out, she'd eat little amounts of food. 

Charity saw the concern in Legolas' face. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just promise, you won't tell anyone." Legolas didn't know what to do, let her keep destroying herself, or tell someone. If he told someone, where would it lead her? Charity would never trust him again. He could heal wounds, but he couldn't forcefully shove food down Charity's throat. He looked at the girl, with a distraught look on his face. 

'What am I to do?' Legolas thought to himself. Charity was in her own thoughts, how could she be telling all this to an elf she showed animosity towards. 

Charity's head jerked to the left of her, she quickly pulled her sleeves down."Haldir is coming."

Legolas was surprised she knew, but kept that to himself. 

"Good Morning!" Haldir said, he looked at both of them suspiciously. Charity noticed, and started to panic. 

"Morning! We were just getting started with archery." She said casually, trying to act if nothing had happened. Legolas decided to play along too. 

"Yes, I was just giving her tips." Haldir, nevertheless, believed them. Legolas gave Charity his bow from Lotholorien. 

"First, show us what you know. Then we'll teach you from there." Charity remembered her gym classes, they had done a small unit in archery. She took the bow with her left hand, and placed the arrow perfectly with her right. 

'Hm...maybe we won't have to teach her that much.' Legolas thought to himself. Charity had the arrow in-between her index and middle finger.

'She's got it.' Charity pulled back then released the arrow, it fumbled and fell a lousy three meters in front of her. 

'She doesn't got it'

"Oops..." Charity quickly gave Legolas back his bow. 

Haldir took a deep breath and said "We've got a long ways to go."

They taught her archery till noon, but they weren't very successful. Charity's attention span was short, so she'd daze off when one of the two gave her a lesson. Her arrows were making very little progress, instead of three meters, she managed to get to five. The arrows would still fumble or move in an unwilling direction. 

"I can't do this. We've been out here for almost five hours, making a stupid arrow go forward." Charity said lazily. She had a point though, if a orc came an attacked her, she'd probably use it to gauge out the eyes of her enemies, instead of using her bow. 

"Why not try your skill with a sword?" The three turned around and saw Aragorn and Gimli. 

Charity eyed the two swords in his hand, 'you mean lack of skill' she insulted herself.

"I'll go get the arrows." Haldir left. Legolas felt that Charity needed to take one more shot. 

Legolas handed her the last arrow, "Try one last time." 

Charity shrugged and took the bow. Haldir was in front of a tree picking up arrows. Charity aimed the arrow towards him and snickered to herself, but of course she wouldn't be able to shoot that far. She decided to try anyway, just for fun. She pulled back and released, to her surprise it sped towards her target. 

Legolas watched, and soon realized where the arrow was headed towards. "HALDIR!" he cried out. Haldir turned around, with terror in his eyes, he yelped as an arrow landed right in between his legs.

"Oooohhh." Aragorn and Gimli recited, eyes squinted, and their faces scrunched. Legolas didn't know whether to congratulate her, or go help his terrified friend. 

Gimli coughed, "Good aim...but you missed, aim a little higher next time."Gimli gave her a wink. 

Charity was holding her breath, she had sucked in her lips. Legolas looked at her oddly, he saw her shoulders quickly move up and down, she was squinting. A new feeling was growing in Charity, she couldn't stand it anymore, an unfamiliar sound came out of her. It sounded like she was hyperventilating, she quickly covered her mouth. It was building inside her, trying to rip out of her vocal cords. 

Legolas and the others watched in awe, as she removed her hand and for the first time, heard her laugh. Charity leaned against Gimli, the sight Haldir plastered onto the tree with fright, with his face as white as the snow on Caradhras, the little squeal he made, all of it was running through her mind. She was laughing so hard, occasionally snorting in an unladylike manner. Though her laugh may have sounded unladylike and ungraceful, to Legolas it was harmonious. 

"Okay, okay, I'll cal----" Another glance at the plastered elf made her laugh again. This time she was on the ground laughing, she made a couple more snorts and decided to stop laughing. Aragorn helped her off the ground, Charity noticed the odd looks she was getting. 

"What?" Quietly asking. 

The three looked at each other, "Nothing."

Aragorn and Charity made there way towards the middle of the clearing. Haldir walked cautiously back towards camp, with wide frightened eyes. The smirk had wiped off of Haldir, and adorned Charity's face. Though Haldir was frightened, the way the arrow sped towards him, the movement, it was somehow familiar. But he shrugged the thought off. 

"First, this will be your sword." Aragorn began. 

'Oh crap.' Charity grabbed the sword with one hand but almost dropped it, she quickly clasped the sword with two hands. Obviously she wasn't strong enough to hold it with one hand.

"Are you holding your sword right?" Aragorn asked, Charity looked at his hand position and mimicked.

Aragorn nodded with approval, "I'm going to test you now, just follow your instincts." 

Charity nervously laughed inside of her, she watched as Aragorn walked a few meters from her. He drew his sword out, it glistened in the sunlight. Then he started to run towards her, his sword positioned as if to impale her. Charity dropped her sword and bolted behind a tree. 

Aragorn stopped and shook his head, "Gandalf's daughter, the soon to be protector of Middle-Earth is scared of a sword?...And cannot shoot an arrow, Oh Valar what should we do!" 

Charity stood behind the tree, biting her nails. 

Legolas appeared beside her, "You know how to deal with knives and daggers, right?" 

Charity stopped bitting her nails, "Yes."

"Then you should be able to handle a sword." Legolas gently pushed her from the tree. Charity heaved a sigh and walked towards Aragorn again, she picked up her sword and summed up the courage to stay put. She felt tired, and she was shaking again. From either fear or hunger, but she did not surrender to those feelings.

"Should I try again, or will you run?" She responded by raising her sword. Aragorn started to charge at her again, with the sword targeted to her stomach, he watched as she suddenly charged towards him, when her stomach was inches away from the sword she swiftly turn aside and behind Aragorn. She held the blade of the sword to his throat. It was a simple but strange move to make with a sword, if it was with a dagger it would have been understandable. It may have been strange, but Legolas knew she had done it on purpose.

Charity heard Aragorn's sword drop, and she withdrew her sword. Aragorn knew how to counter her move, but needed to know her strength and weakness, so he let her win. 

"Very good, but you won't be able to defeat much with that move. I will be teaching you the proper way to fight with a sword. We won't go too fast though. First off, you have to get use to your sword."

Charity nodded, and for the next two hours lightly sparred with Aragorn. She made a lot of mistakes, and moved erratically with the sword. Once or twice Aragorn had to duck his head. She tried her best to keep up with Aragorn, but the foot work confused her and she fell many times. She skinned her knees but kept going. 

"Keep up." Aragorn said. The two swords clashed to together, making a metallic noise, they both withdrew but attacked again. With what was left of her strength she raised the heavy sword again, her arms were heavy, any minute her arms felt as if they were to fall off.

"Are you two hungry?" Gimli yelled out, breaking their concentration. Charity immediately dropped her sword, she shook her arms and flexed them. A slight throbbing pain came from her hands, she looked down and saw one of her fingers bleeding, she brought her finger to her mouth the familiar taste of blood filled her taste-buds.

"Are you injured? Let me take a look." Aragorn reached for her hand, but she backed away and shook her head. 

"I'm okay, really! Just go ahead of me. I'll be fine."

Aragorn picked up the sword, "As you wish. I guess you're tired, we'll practice again later." 

"I need to rest a bit." Charity was buying time.

"Very well, I'll meet you back at camp then." Aragorn nodded at Charity and walked back to camp with Gimli and Legolas, they passed Haldir who was making his way towards Charity. 

"Haldir...Sorry about this morning." She mumbled through her finger, she backed away from him until she hit a tree. 

Haldir evilly eyed her, "I'm here on a different...matter."

Charity smiled courteously, she tried backing away but the tree stood in her way. Haldir had stopped in front of her, that all too familiar scent was around him. He was so close that the three had stopped walking and were staring with wonder. 

"What in Valar is he doing?" Aragorn asked. 

"I think he's about to kiss her." Gimli eyed the two in disapproval

"WHAT! No, that's impossible!" 

Aragorn almost jumped at Legolas's remark, "No Legolas, that's not impossible."

"Do you think Gandalf would be a overproctective father?" Gimli asked

"Why do ask?" Aragorn said. 

"Well, if he's going to kiss her, he'd better do it soon. If Gandalf comes and sees Haldir, he'll bludgeon him to death with his staff." Gimli scratched his forehead. Aragorn gave a slight chuckle. 

Aragron also gave his insight, "No...I think he'll let him die slowly. He'll drop him into the abyss of Moria."

Haldir could see the three looking on, he decided to make it a bit more scandalous and pulled Charity to the other side of the tree. No one could see them now, Haldir took a little peek. The three had disapproval written all over their faces, Aragorn looked at him menacingly as if to question his actions. 

He turned his attention back onto Charity. She had her hand behind her back, clenched into a fist, she was not going to let anyone get the better of her. The quickening pace of her pulse could almost be heard. 

"Are you scared?" Haldir whispered. Charity clenched her fist harder, and shook her head. Tension was starting to build as his body leaned closer to hers, she didn't know if she had the will to punch him. She desperately tried to backup, but her feet only scrambled the foliage underneath her. The forest must have gotten hotter, Charity could feel the hot air around them. In a few seconds Haldir would be so close to her face, he would be able to kiss her. 

As his face was only an inch closer to hers, "Accompany me to the Celebrations tomorrow night."

Charity automatically unclenched her pained fist, "What?"

"Will you accompany me to the Celebrations tomorrow?"

Charity looked at him blankly, it took several seconds to realized what he was asking. 

"Uh...Why?"

"Well, I don't have anyone to go with yet, no one has asked me." Haldir gently said, his body now withdrawn. Charity knew he was lying though, she had heard many of the elf maidens talking about him. Well not really, she had passed several elf maidens speaking in elvish and heard his name being said many times, then they would giggle with enjoyment. She also had seen the looks he was getting. 

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" Charity asked with insecurity, wondering why he had chosen her, there were so many beautiful elf maidens he could go with. 

"Yes, I mean if your not taken already. Are you?" 

"No." She immediately answered. 

"Well?" Haldir waited for an answer. 

"All right, I'll go with you." Charity quietly said. 

Haldir smirked, "Good, it will be a pleasure to go with you. I'll make sure you have a good time." 

Charity gulped, she hated social event. Being in a room with lots of people terrified her, unless she was drunk of course. Getting through tomorrow night would be a quest itself. Charity tried to think of something else as she walked back to the camp with Haldir. 

When they returned Sam greeted her and gave her a meal, "Charity! Here you go." 

Charity took the food and sat beside Frodo. Haldir took a seat next to Gandalf, who luckily didn't take notice of Haldir and Charity in the woods. Aragorn however, shot glares at him. He just smirked and ate. 

"How was training?" Frodo asked. 

"Uh...Lets just say I need lots more practicing." Charity said. 

She didn't notice a certain elf watching her every move. Legolas intently watched her chop her food in tiny pieces, then she pushed the tiny particles of food over the plate. She staked the food with her fork, and ate. He noted that she took a long time to chew such small amount of food. He kept thinking of those words she uttered this morning. 

"I'll be fine." 

'Was she really fine? Would she really get through this?'

Could this fallen luscious creature really get through this? Or would she fall even deeper into sorrow. Were the words that she uttered a lie? Legolas knew not to trust these light moments, ever since he caught her cutting herself. He knew immortality was envied by many, yet, Charity loathed it. Gandalf once told him that death could be a gift to some, and a doom to others. 

When she would take her last breath, and her body placed underneath the soil, would she finally have peace?

Legolas tried to look away and think of better thoughts, he shifted his thoughts onto the Celebrations tomorrow. He would be taking Wilwarwin. 

He didn't know it yet, but it would be one night he'd never forget. 

~Thanks for reading, please Review me!~

*****************************

For some reason the thought of Gandalf being overprotective and bludgeoning Haldir made me laugh for a long time! I swear I couldn't even write the next sentence without laughing. Ah, okay. I didn't really focus on her training that well in this chapter, but I will hopefully do that in an upcoming chapter. 

Though in the book Arwen's wedding is in the summer, it'll be fall in my story. I'm not sure how Arwen's wedding was like, so I'm going to make it up, so don't throw stones at me!

Thank-you for the reviews!! I will try to fix up my grammar in the previous chapters once I have time. Mwahahahah okay I'm off to write. 


	10. Sexy Elrond

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

Note: Charity and Telepriën are the same person. I did a little plot change, I changed her *ahem* 'magic abilities'. I thought some of it was a bit too farfetched for my liking, so I changed it. She won't be moving things at will, but I'll keep the 'borrowing' energy, just because I've already started on that. 

Translations- //

This chapter seems long, but it's just a lot of dialogue. Just a warning to anyone who doesn't like slash, there will be a slight mention of it in this chapter. LOL, oh man I was so hyper while writing this chapter.   
  


Chapter 10 ~Sexy Elrond~

Sobriety: The quality or state of being sober.   
  


*********************************

Charity groaned as she lay on her back. Her body was aching from the day before, especially her arms. Luckily, she slept well. She did not dream, nor did she have nightmares. Being lazy, she did not bother to get up, instead she stared blankly at the sky. Birds flew overhead, bringing their light hearted songs with them. That's when Charity realized it was unusually quiet. No hobbits quarreling, no elves laughing, and no dwarf eating. Charity cautiously turned her head. No one was around. 

"Where is everyone?" She whispered to herself, as she sat up. 

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Gandalf said, he was sitting behind her on a rock, smoking a pipe. 

Charity was a bit startled, "Oh Good Morning."

"If you're wondering where everyone is, they went ahead, back to Minas Tirith." 

"Oh Okay, what time is it?"

"Tis noon."

"WHAT!! It'll take us half the day, to get back to Minas Tirith! We'll be late for the celebrations." Charity said with panic in her voice, she frantically stood up. 

"Do not fret! We will be on time, we'll just have to ride fast. Gather your needs and we'll be off."

Charity obeyed and gathered her things. They quickly made their way towards the horses. 

"Uh...Gandalf."

"Yes?"

"Could you hoist me up again?"

*********Back in Minas Tirith***********

The four small hobbits tiptoed there way past the kitchen, they were quiet and careful. Merry led the way, with the three hobbits following him, as if they were four rebellious teenagers about to commit a crime. The four crept into a cellar. Merry pulled out a piece of paper and scanned through it. 

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked. Neither Merry nor Pippin replied, instead they picked up a bottle and unscrewed the top, they filled it with some wine. 

"Merry, Pippin....what in Middle Earth are you doing?" Frodo said, suspiciously eyeing the two. 

"We're making a special brew." 

"You two are absolutely selfish!" Frodo shook his head. 

"Oh no, this isn't for us! This is for Charity. We've decided to make a plan!" Pippin said.

"Plan?" Frodo and Sam questioned. 

"Yes, the Get Charity Drunk Plan." Merry happily recited, he then pulled out a bag. 

Sam nervously looked around, "What is that?"

"Elenos, it's a type of herb that adds a little more....flavor to alcohol. Plus it stays in your system for a long time." Merry said, grinning evilly. 

"WHAT? Who gave you this?" Frodo tried to grab the bag, but it was too late. Pippin had poured in the contents of the bag into the whine. 

"No one gave it to us! Aragorn had told us about it, he said it works really well. He cautioned us though, we must make sure no ELVES drink this!" Merry looked at the two. 

"Why?"

Merry shrugged, "Aragorn had once given some to Haldir's brother, Rumil. Which resulted in him getting very drunk easily."

"AND?"

"Rumil stole a maiden's dress and put it on..." 

"AND?"

Sam and Frodo were getting anxious. 

"Rumil pranced around Caras Galadhon, with the dress..."

"AND???"

"He started confessing his love to Lord Celeborn. Which resulted in Lord Celeborn running away from Rumil like he was being chased by a pack of blood lustering wargs." 

The four hobbits started laughing hysterically.

"Rumil doesn't even remember what happened!" Merry laughed. 

"I never knew the Lothlorien elves had a....dark side to them!" Sam said, in-between his laughter. 

"I wonder how the Rivendell elves are like then...." The four hobbits looked at each other and shrugged. 

*************************************

Charity and Gandalf rushed into Minas Tirith. Shadowfax and Morne were quickly summoned away. The sun was almost down, the full moon was creeping its way up, trying to push its face from the clouds. Charity walk up many flights of stairs until she reached a tall, open, metal door. When she entered the great hall, it was filled with guest. There were many elves she had not met. She wove her way out of the crowd and tried to find her room. The temptation to crawl into her comfortable bed was diminished as she opened the door, and was greeted by many maidens. 

"You're finally here! Arwen has been waiting for you!" One of the maidens said, they all gave her the elevator look. Charity's skin was stained with dirt, she reeked of smoke, and her hair was knotted. 

"Oh My! We have a lot of work to do. Hurry, go and bathe!" Two of the maidens pushed her in the bathroom. Charity rushed into the bathroom, there was steam rising from the tub, the smell of soap clung to the air. She quickly undressed and washed up, her hair was too knotted for her to de-tangle. As she stepped out of the bathroom, the maidens quickly rushed up to her with brushes and towels. They blotted her hair quickly, then brushed her hair out. It took three maidens to de-tangle her hair. 

"Ow!" Charity repeated, as the maidens pulled her hair. 

"If you had come earlier, we would have been much gentler, but now we are rushed!" 

"Here's the dress!" A maiden said, Charity's eyed widened as she was shown the dress. 

"I am not wearing that!" Charity exclaimed, she jumped from her seat. 

"Oh yes you are! Arwen said you'd be stubborn, so we came prepared." The maidens smiled, as they pulled out daggers. 

As Charity was being chased around the room with dagger handling maidens, Haldir stood outside of her door, waiting. He could hear all the commotion in the room, occasionally hearing Charity's scream. Haldir shuddered. 

'Thank the Valar I am not a maiden." He thought to himself. 

Back in the room, the maidens had managed to control Charity, and get her into the dress. She grumbled curses under her breath, as the maidens brushed her hair again, they were trying to get it pin straight. 

"We're done!" The maiden said.

"Do you want to look?" A maiden brought out a full length mirror, obviously not know of Charity's phobia. Charity shook her head. "Uh...Thanks a lot." Charity said, and quickly made her way to the door. 

"Oh wait! We forgot to put a flower in your hair!" Charity quickly turned the door knob and ran out, before any of the maidens could catch her. Haldir was startled as Charity grabbed his arm, she clutched her dress with her other hand, as they ran away from her room. They made a sharp turn and stopped running, Charity peered through the corner and sighed. 

"Sorry about that." Charity panted. 

"You do not need to apologize, Charity you lo--"

Charity stopped him before he could finish, "Please don't say anything about how I look."

"Very well, I will say nothing. We must be off to the dinning room now." Haldir held out his arm, Charity hesitated, but grabbed onto his arm. They both walked to the dinning room. As soon as they walked in, Charity was amazed. The room was lit by many candles, beautiful paintings hung on the wall, roses were on every table, but Charity was amazed at how Arwen looked. She wore what looked to be a plain white dress, but as she turned it would shimmer, her hair was beautifully braided, but it was her face that was striking. Arwen's eyes glittered with happiness, she bore a warm smile on her face. Arwen noticed Charity at the door, and signaled the two to come closer. Haldir led the way, as they walked closer, Charity noticed two elf twins that had an uncanny resemblance to Elrond. Noticing many people were staring at her, she hid part of her face with her hair. 

"You're finally here! How is the dress that I made?" Arwen asked, as she pulled Charity away from Haldir. 

"It's really beautiful! Thanks. You look outstanding Arwen."

"Thank-You." Arwen smiled. 

"Arwen, why are so many people staring at me?" 

"I think it's the color of your dress." Charity looked around, she was right. All the maidens' dresses were light colors. Charity's dress, however, was dark as a raven. Immediately she turned red with embarrassment. 

"Don't worry you look fine! Lighter colors didn't seem to work, so I made your dress black. Or else they're staring at you because you're with Haldir. You have every maiden, immortal and mortal, envying you."

"What?!" Charity had turned another shade of red, she mentally swore at herself many times. She had no intention of getting anyone jealous, nor did she have feelings for anyone on Middle Earth.

"Don't worry you'll be fine! Go take your seat and enjoy the night." Arwen smiled and led her back to Haldir. Charity lazily took Haldir's arm and walked to their table. Again she tried not to notice the people around her. 

'Bloody...where's the alcohol!' Charity took a seat next to the hobbits. She noticed a cup of wine in front of her, and quickly drank it. Haldir sat comfortably beside her with his hands drumming the table. 

"Bloody hell...Why do they have to stare? It's not like my breasts are falling out of this damn dress." She muttered under her breath. Haldir stopped drumming his fingers. Charity blinked, and swore at herself again. Haldir grinned at her like a Cheshire cat, Charity quickly folded her arms across her chest. 

"I have a tendency to say things out loud, that shouldn't be said." She nervously said. 

"I noticed." Haldir started drumming his fingers on the table again. Charity nervously played with the black lace coiled around her left arm, but she made sure not to reveal any scars.

Legolas and Gwilwileth entered the room. Gwilwileth wore a silvery-blue dress, it clung onto her body tightly. They sat across from the Charity and Haldir, they both greeted them with a smile. Several minutes passed by, soon the food was being served to them, and entertainment was being provided. 

For an hour they all sat and watched as gorgeous maidens walked up to the stage, and sung songs in a language Charity didn't understand. With respect, she clapped after every song was sung. 

'My God I am so bored, ABBA could do better.' Charity hummed the 'Dancing Queen' song in her head. The food on her plate had hardly been touched, Legolas eyed her with curiosity. Charity noticed, and she shifted her position uncomfortably, then averted her eyes away from him. 

After another hour of elvish singing, people started to let loose. The hobbits again, were drunk as hell, and dancing on the tables. Charity couldn't help but laugh at them, by then, she had drunk little than one fourth of the bottle. Wilwarin was chatting with other maidens. Charity could've cared less where Legolas went. Haldir was also gone, he had been summoned over to Galadriel's table to talk. Charity sat alone at the table pushing the wine bottle forwards then back. 

"Having fun?" Legolas said, taking a seat next to her. 

"Meh...I'll be fine."

"How's the wine?"

Charity shrugged, "It has a weird aftertaste, but it's pretty good. The hobbits said that I should finish the bottle, but I can't. Legolas, just out of curiosity, how many times have you been drunk?"

"To be honest, never. I have a good tolerance to alcohol!" 

Charity looked at him oddly, "You've never been drunk? Wow, that's interesting. Well, then help me finish this." She pushed the bottle towards him. 

Legolas poured some in his cup, suddenly Sam came running towards them. 

"NO! DON'T!" Sam yelled at the elf. 

"Is something wrong?" Legolas waited for an explanation from the little hobbit. Sam stood there for a while, pondering. Soon Sam forgot what he was pondering about and shrugged, then went back to the other hobbits. Legolas looked at Charity, she shrugged. Legolas took a sip of the wine, immediately he felt out of character. 

"I don't like it." Legolas shook his head, and pushed the whine bottle towards Charity. 

"Screw it Legolas! Screw the rules and just drink." Charity said, the elenos was now getting to her. 

Legolas looked at her in disbelief, "I do not know what you mean by screw it, or how you can screw the rules. But I shall screw it anyway!" Legolas took the wine bottle and chugged half the bottle down. Charity smirked. Legolas took a deep breath and blinked. 

"Charity, you're absolutely out of your mind." Legolas stated. 

"What? I'm completely sane!" 

"You forgot the IN."

"Did you just burn me?"

Legolas made a sizzling sound, "No, I just insulted you."

"Legolas you get drunk easily..." Charity laughed and pointed at him. "No, I am in complete control!" Legolas said.

"I need air, I'm going out for a walk" Charity got up and made her way outside, she took the wine along, Legolas followed, slightly staggering. An elf with golden blonde hair gave the two an odd look. Charity shot him a deathly glare and stuck her tongue out. Legolas, drunk as hell, did exactly what she did. Little did they know they were showing disrespect to an Elf-Lord of Rivendell, Glorfindel. Tomorrow morning she would get one nice scolding from Elrond. 

Legolas quickly ran outside and climbed up a tree. Charity also walked up to the tree, but was too lazy to climb. 

"You shouldn't climb trees when you're drunk Legolas."

Legolas suddenly appeared in front of her, upside down, he was swinging on a tree branch. 

"I am not drunk! Weeeeee" He swung on the branch. In his madness he did grasp a bit of reality 'If Gandalf finds Charity drunk with me, he'll push me off the highest peek of the Misty Mountains!' Legolas shrugged and carried on with his nonchalant attitude. He watched as Charity danced around with vulgarity.

"AIYA!" He exclaimed. //Oh!//

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like, "It's better than yours"

Damn right, it's better than yours,

I can teach you, but I have to charge

I know you want it...

The thing that makes me,

What the guys go crazy for,

They lose their minds, the way I whine." She yelled out, but stopped when she heard THUD. Legolas had fallen out of the tree, after he saw her shameful behavior. Charity quickly ran over to the stupefied elf. 

"Disregard everything you have seen Legolas." Charity said, while taking another swig of wine, then handed it to Legolas, who was still on the ground. 

He also took a swig, "You're lucky no one else saw your lewd conduct, by the way, what's a milkshake?"

"A damn good drink, though mixed in an obscene song, it gains a whole new meaning." She smirked, then kneeled down beside Legolas. He sat up and looked at Charity, she looked back at him intensely. Legolas wondered what story was written in her hidden eyes, there was so much he didn't know. The dark curtains hiding her eyes would hopefully be pulled back. 

"Legolas, you look weird." Charity smiled. 

"Charity...you look like an orc from Moria."

"What did you say elfboy?!" Charity angrily said, wanting to slap him. 

"No! That's a good thing! Moria orcs are the only orcs that look decent! You should see the Uruk-hai, they are absolutely nasty!" Legolas put his index fingers in front of his mouth, trying to make fangs. 

"At least you're not old, wrinkly, and bearded." Legolas said. Charity looked at him confusingly, she didn't know whether to take his comment as a compliment or an insult. 

"Just wondering, do you like strawberries? Am I talking to much? Tell me...Charity...what were we talking about?"

"Uh...how I don't have a beard." Charity said.

"Oh yes, no beard. Though, your hair is absolutely horrendous! Dry, brittle, and dull." Legolas added. 

"You sound like a freakin' L'oreal commercial."

"No really! I should give you some elven shampoo!" Legolas flipped his hair. 

"You're so drunk! ADMIT IT! Now go back inside!" Charity scolded him. 

"I'm not admitting anything...well I'll admit this..."

Charity impatiently tapped her foot, waiting.

"Elrond is gifted with a very fine body..." Legolas said with formality.

Charity stopped tapping her foot, and looked at him with wide eyes. 'Let's use this to my advantage'

"What do you think of dear Haldir?"

"By Valar, he is one very fine elf." Legolas looked at her googly eyed. 

Charity fell to the ground laughing, "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I'm gonna piss my pants...er dress!" 

"What is so funny? I'd like to hear what YOU'VE done drunk!" Legolas said harshly, he grabbed the wine bottle and took another drink. 

"Actually I've done a lot of bad things drunk. Fortunately I have enough sense in me not to confess anything." Charity said. 

"I will find out!" Legolas said valiantly.

Charity pouted, "Legolas, go back inside and converse with Gwilwileth, before you start saying obscene things about Gandalf." 

"Fine! Gandalf wouldn't be my type anyway." 

"Wait Legolas! What do you think of Aragorn?"

"If he wasn't getting married to Arwen he'd be mine!" Legolas growled. 

"Legolas...hurry and make-out with Gwilwileth before you do any irrational things with any man or elf!" Charity said as pushed him back into the castle, both got weird looks as they walked in. Legolas managed to find Gwilwileth, amazingly he didn't act like a complete fool. Charity went back to her seat, she found Haldir waiting for her. 

"Oh hello, sorry about that. I went to get...some air." She said trying not to laugh, as she remembering Legolas' confession. Oh, she would never take him as an innocent Princeling.

"That's alright, what kind of wine is that?" Haldir pointed to the bottle in her hands. 

Charity smirked, "First off, answer this question. How many times have you been drunk?"

"Never."

"Because you have good tolerance against alcohol?" Charity said in a matter-of-fact voice. Haldir nodded his head, not knowing where this conversation would lead. He was completely oblivious at the fact that she was totally out of her mind. 

"Wow, not a lot of elves get drunk." She said boringly, while pouring the wine into Haldir's cup. 

"Hm, Rumil got drunk one time...resulting in a very frightened Celeborn. Oh, Elrohir got drunk! While Gandalf was visiting Rivendell, Elrohir tried some sort of herb. Anyways, he stole Gandalf's staff and smacked every bottom he saw in Rivendell. Then he stripped off his clothes and ran through the maidens' corridors. Eventually he ended up on the roof of Rivendell naked as a newborn, screaming what nasty things he would do with Gandalf's staff. Needless to say, Gandalf was afraid of touching his staff for a couple decades."

Charity sat there, listening to Haldir's story. Her jaw was wide open, she hadn't noticed that she was still pouring wine into his cup, which was now overflowing. She blinked and pulled the wine away, and started laughing. 

"Oh I give so much praise to Rumil and Elrohir." She laughed. Haldir smirked and took a sip of the wine. 

"Well, actually they're here somewhere...This is good!" Haldir said. They both sat at the table talking and finishing the wine. Soon the elenos would be pumping through Haldir's veins. What evil and vulgar things would he do?

**********Next Morning**********

Charity woke up nauseous, she felt as if her head was spinning around. She massaged her temples, this would be one hang-over she would have difficulty overcoming. She let out a moan, as she let her arm grasp a pillow, well, what she expected to be a pillow, but as she let her hand fall she heard a SLAP. The sound of flesh. 

Charity snapped her eyes open, immediately her eyes were blinded by sunlight. She squinted, she could see an outline of a body beside her. 

'OH CRAP!' She thought to herself. She rubbed her eyes, then opened them again. No longer was she wearing her dress, instead, she wore a very long tunic. 

There beside her laid Haldir of Lothlorien. 

"Shit...no way." She harshly whispered. Charity tried to remember what had happened last night, but she couldn't remember anything. Mentally swearing at herself again, she closed her eyes again. Trying to remember what happened was hard, Charity tried to relax and take in deep breaths. 

'Don't loose your sanity.' She repeated in her head. Charity tried to move her leg, but something was on top of it. Another leg. Charity's heart started quickening, she eerily turned her head, that's when she saw Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood sleeping soundly beside her. Only wearing a breech.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" Charity screamed out, the two elves leaped up in fright and fell off the bed. 

To be continued....  
  


~Thanks for reading, REVIEW!!~

******************************

LOL...So you what to know what happened and what is going to happen? Then you should *nudge nudge* Review! *Smiles*

As you probably already know...elenos is not real! Just made up from my unimaginative mind. *points and head* 

The song she was screaming out was "Milkshake" by Kelis. I'm not into that music, but once I saw the music video I fell to the floor laughing. I mean, C'mon! Could you really get horny over a milkshake? *shrugs* 

I thank everyone for their great reviews!! Keep em' coming!


	11. Scantily Clad

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters.   
  


Revised Chapter 1

(A/N) Okay, If you have just started reading my story, disregard this note and read the chapter. Now, for all those who have been reading for sometime, as you know Nienna Telepriën has been Charity's original name. Now I will only be using Telepriën. I don't want my character name after a Valier. That's like saying:

"Hey, my name is Jesus. How you doin?" If I were the person being spoken to, I'd run like Celeborn running away from Rumil. I've only used her name in two chapters, so I hope it won't make a big difference. I really hope you understand! I know I'm a bad writer (T.T) *Readers pick up rocks, author looks nervously around*

Okay...here is the chapter, hope you like it!  
  


Chapter 11~Scantily Clad~

The two elves lay on the ground frightened, their ears ringing from Charity's scream. While the elves were plastered to the ground, Charity sat on the bed shocked, she pulled the bed sheets up to her chest. Haldir put one arm on the bed and pulled himself up, he realized that this was his room. His eyes soon widened when he saw Charity sitting on his bed. 

"Charity? What are you doing in my bed?" Haldir asked, emphasizing 'my bed' 

Charity looked like a zombie, sitting and staring ahead of her with bewildered eyed. Haldir smirked. Even though he had no recollection of the night before, obviously something had happened. The smirk on his face soon diminished as he saw another blonde elf lazily sit up. 

"LEGOLAS! What are you doing in MY ROOM!? Without out a shirt!" Haldir asked with a high-pitched voice, and an expression of terror as if had just seen a Ringwraith. 

"Pardon? Who is talking to me?" Legolas rubbed his eyes then squinted. 

"HALDIR?!" Legolas yelped and stood up. Charity had snapped out of her trance from all the yelling, and looked around the room.

'Haldir, on the left, fully clothed. Legolas on the right, wearing only a breech. Me wearing tunic...someone kill me!' she thought to herself. Then she picked up a pillow and threw it at Legolas, who gratefully took it. 

"Charity...why are you wearing my tunic?" Legolas asked. Charity looked at herself, this was the same tunic Legolas had worn to the celebrations last night. 

"I don't know..." She quietly replied. 

"There must be a logical explanation for all this!" Legolas said. 

Haldir and Charity looked up at the elf, who was covering himself with a pillow. They all had the same thoughts in their head. 

'What happened last night that resulted in one elf, scantily clad, another fully clothed, a confused girl wearing Legolas' tunic, and one dress missing.'

There was a sudden knock on the door, making all three stiffen. 

"Haldir? Are you well? I heard a scream." A voice said. All three knew it was the voice of Gwilwileth, Legolas had look of fear on his face. 

"Yes! I'm quite fine."

"Very well. Oh, have you seen Legolas?" Gwilwileth asked, Legolas quickly shook his head at Haldir. 

"No I haven't! Sorry." Haldir lied to the elleth. 

"Well, if you do see him, tell him that his father has already left for some sort of emergency."

"I will do so." Haldir shakily said. The three heard her walk away from the room, and they sighed with relief. 

"We are lucky she didn't walk in." Haldir said with relief. Legolas looked as if were about to faint, but nodded agreeing with him. Haldir looked at Charity, then he quickly sat up. 

Haldir panicked,"Legolas! We have to get her out of here! If Gandalf sees us, we will never see another dawn!

"You expect me to walk these halls wearing a breech?" Legolas said. Haldir rolled his eyes and went into the closet, he came out will a silver tunic. 

"Here! Now hurry!" Haldir commanded. Legolas obeyed and put the tunic on quickly, he took a quick glance at Charity. She was off in her own world swearing like crazy at herself. 

"Charity, we must go now." Charity bit her lip and slowly got out of bed, she pulled the tunic down, making sure she was well covered. Haldir led the way, Charity followed, and Legolas behind her. It was still early morning, but they kept quiet anyway. They successfully made their way down the stairs. Legolas had his hand on the railing until he felt a cold liquid, his hand was covered in ink, he didn't know why but he quickly rubbed it off on the tunic. 

"Legolas! Mind you that is my tunic!" Haldir scolded. Legolas quickly jerked his hand away.

Luckily, the dining hall was empty. Decorations were still hanging on the wall, there were juice stains on the table cloths, occasionally foot prints, probably from the hobbits. 

"Good, we made it through the dining hall, we just need to find your room." Haldir said, they walked passed many corridors, but took a halt when they heard whistling from one opened room. 

Haldir went incredibly pale, "Gandalf."

Legolas' eyes started to swell up with fear. Charity didn't know why they were afraid, but she stayed still. Gandalf's whistling was getting louder and louder as he stepped closer. Haldir and Legolas frantically looked at each other, they didn't know what to do. Sweat started to drip from their faces, they could hear his staff pounding on the ground. Legolas and Haldir quickly backed up onto the wall, they pulled Charity along. 

Soon Haldir and Legolas would be pinned against a tree and Gandalf would be shooting spears and arrows at them. The thought of the places he would aim at made the two elves scrunch their faces in pain. To their surprise, Arwen appeared down the hall. She stopped dead in her tracks at the site; two elves sweating in fear, and one girl scantily clad absentmindedly looking at the ground. Haldir looked at Arwen with relief, and pointed at the door then Charity. 

Arwen took awhile to understand what he was asking, she looked at Charity and the door again. Then realized it was Gandalf's room, she gave Haldir and Legolas a 'You owe me' look and walked into the room. 

"Good morning Gandalf! I need to talk to you for a moment...about...your staff!" Arwen said, she shut the door letting the three quickly run away. Haldir and Legolas dragged Charity away from the wall, she didn't know why they were running so far. The hallway they were in now, was familiar. 

"We're close to my room." She said, and they finally slowed down. Haldir kept looking back, afraid that he'd find the wizard running towards them in rage. He would be one father never to cross. Charity stopped in front of her door, then looked at the two elves. There was an awkward moment of silence. 

"I'm going to go into my room and I'm going to have an argument with myself now." She said and went into her room and shut the door in their faces, leaving the elves confused. 

"Do you think she's still drunk?" Legolas asked, but before Haldir could answer someone yelled out at them. 

"HALDIR! LEGOLAS!" Arwen marched up to them furiously, she grabbed their ears and dragged them from the hallway. 

"Arwen! Ow!" The two exclaimed as they were dragged off. 

"You have a great deal of explaining to do!"

*******In Charity's room*******

Charity paced back and forth in her room, trying to think of some possible explanation, but couldn't think of one. In frustration she cursed several times, enough times she'd be dragged to hell and back again. 

'Okay, work this out one by one. First, why did I wake up with Legolas' tunic...I don't know...Second, why did I wake up with Haldir, who by the way was fully clothed...I don't know...Why did I wake up with Legolas, whom I seem to despise and add the fact that he was hardly wearing anything...I DON'T KNOW!' 

She decided to change into something more appropriate, anything that wasn't of Legolas' possession was fine with her. As soon as she changed, she had an odd desire to go to the dining room. 

When she got to the dining room, she found Gimli and Aragorn sitting at a table. Four hobbits sat at another table, watching her every move. Aragorn noticed her presence and looked at her. 

"You look like you've been dragged to Morder and beaten." Aragorn noted. Gimli also looked up at her, while taking a sip of his drink, the four hobbits were on the edge of their seats. They all waited for a response. 

"I just woke up in Haldir's bedroom...with him...on the his bed." She said. Aragorn had almost fallen off his chair and Gimli was frozen, the hobbits started snickering. 

There was an awkward moment of silence. 

"And Legolas too." She bluntly said. Resulting in Aragorn falling off his chair, Gimli dropping his drink on his lap which was very hot, and the hobbits on the floor laughing. 

*****************************

Legolas and Haldir scowled in pain as they were dragged into an empty room. 

"You feeble minded elflings!" Arwen scolded. 

"Who said I was an elfling!" Haldir put his hand up in protest, Arwen glared at him and Haldir quickly put his hand down. 

"Do you know what would have happened if Gandalf caught you?" Arwen put her hands on her hips, the two elves looked at each other. 

"Would he have hung us upside down on a Mirkwood tree at night, and leave us to be eaten by spiders?" Legolas said. 

"No...something much worst!"

"Tie us to a rock on Ered Gorgoroth and let Ungoliant's offspring eat us?" Haldir said. 

"That was practically may idea." Legolas said, they sounded like a pair of bickering girls. 

"Bring us to the West Gate of Moria and drop us into the water of Sirannon. Then let the watcher rip off our limps?" Haldir tried again. 

Arwen stood still, amazed at their imaginations, although it was a bit morbid. 

"No...he would have rendered you impotent...how would you say it?" Arwen calmly said. "Oh yes, he would've castrated you."

Haldir and Legolas let out a squeal of fright and almost fainted.

"But you two deserved it! After what happened last night!" She yelled at them. 

"We honestly don't know what we did! We never meant to do anything with Charity, honest!" They both recited. 

Arwen eyed the two with an arched eyebrow, "I wasn't talking about what you did with Charity."

Legolas and Haldir gulped, "We did other things?"

*********************************

The hobbits had managed to stop rolling on the ground and laughing, now they were back in their seat. Well, Sam and Frodo managed to get onto their seats, Pippin and Merry had fallen off repeatedly. Aragorn was still gawking at Charity.

"Oh! It worked well!" Merry said to Pippin, they clapped their hands triumphantly. 

"What do you mean it worked well?" Charity asked. She suspiciously looked at them, then it suddenly hit her. Last night all three were drunk, by the same wine. Which was given to her by, none other, than the hobbits. 

"OH! You are so freakin' dead!" Charity yelled out, she was about to run over to kill them, but Aragorn quickly restrained her as she flailed and cursed. Just imagine Aragorn as a bouncer at a bar restraining a drunk and insane costumer. 

"Calm down Charity! Don't you want to do what happened?" Frodo asked. Charity gave him a questioning look. 

"Fine." She said, and Aragorn let go of her. 

"Tell me how I ended up in that bed or else you'll never be able smoke pipe weed again." She demanded. 

Frodo started, "Basically, after Haldir and Legolas finished making fools of themselves, all three of you went outside. Haldir accidently dropped the wine bottle into a fountain, so he dived into the fountain to get it. You, being drunk, also went into the fountain thinking Haldir would drown, even though the water was up to his knees."

"Legolas was busy hanging upside down on tree branches, so he didn't jump in. After the fountain incident, you wanted to go change." Merry said. 

"But Legolas complained about having to go to both your rooms. Legolas, at that time being so mindless that an orc could surpass his intelligence, gave you his tunic." Sam stated. 

"When you were in Haldir's room, Legolas passed out onto the bed. You were also tired and fell asleep too. Eventually Haldir passed out." Pippin finished. 

"So...nothing happened in his room, right?" Charity asked nervsouly . 

"No, nothing of that sort happened." Frodo said, being the only one to know what she meant. Charity felt relieved that she had just fallen asleep on Haldir's bed last night, and nothing more. 

"Well, how do you know all of this?" Charity said suspiciously. 

"Oh, easy. Hobbits make good spies!" Pippin smiled. 

"Alright. I'm a bit confused, you said after Legolas and Haldir finished making fools of themselves?"

Pippin pulled out a chair for Charity, " Oh, let us tell you the story of two elves drunk on elenos, and one maiden with great creativity."

****************************

"Well? Answer us!" Legolas demanded.

"Yes, you fools! You did other things last night, that made every lady blush and every lord squirm." Arwen said. Legolas and Haldir looked at each other, both wondering what they had done.

"Well...you were..." Arwen turned a deep shade of red. "YouweregrindingwiththetreeofMinasTirith." She quickly said. 

"Pardon?" Haldir said. 

Arwen took a deep breath, "You were...grinding with...or I should say on the White Tree of Minas Tirith. I was scared that the tree would wilt. If an ent saw you, you'd be dead so fast you wouldn't be able to scream Morgoth fast enough."

Awkward silence....

Legolas turned his head slowly, the ends of his quivered, as he took a glance at Haldir he started laughing. Haldir was basically stripped of his dignity and sitting in a chair like a ragged doll. 

"That's absurd! I would never do such thing!" Haldir defended. 

"Indeed it was you! Ask any elleth, the image of you grinding with a tree will be vividly etched into their minds forever...Actually it reminds me of the time when Elladan got drunk."

"Elladan? I heard it was just Elrohir that got drunk." Legolas said, him still being sane as Haldir was stupefied. 

"Elrohir got drunk about fifty summers ago, but Elladan had gotten drunk more recently. Oh! You should've been there, he...Legolas! Stop trying to get me off of topic!" Arwen scolded, Legolas shrunk back into his seat. 

"Legolas, your behavior was absolutely distasteful!" Arwen said, again her face turned red. Haldir, still embarrassed decided to listen. 

"There is no possible way I could have done something worst than dance with a tree."

"What about singing an obscene song which would count as sexual innuendo, and indecent exposure?" Arwen stated. "Oh, and trying to flirt with Haldir." 

Haldir jumped out of his seat and dragged his chair to the other side of the room, away from Legolas. He sat down, put his face in his hands, and shook his head. 

A shocked Legolas said, "WHAT?"

"First you were singing about a drink called a milkshake. You stated how you make men go crazy and make them whine. How you can make a milkshake and gather people into a 'yard'. And how you have to charge people...Your singing and dancing could've scared an army of Uruk-hai." 

Legolas smacked his head, he knew it was the song Charity had sung the night before. 

******************************

The hobbits were practically crying with laughter. Their story was hard to understand through their hyperventilating laughter. Charity also laughed along. Aragorn and Gimli sat in astonishment, still listening to the story with the last of their sanity. 

"I can't believe that happened!" Charity laughed, "All we need is a burlesque striptease!" 

The group's laughter started to die down and Charity was the only one laughing. They all looked at her. 

"I didn't...do a striptease...did I?" Charity nervously asked. 

Very long silence.........  
  


"No." Aragorn replied.

"But you did vandalize a door. You wrote some very interesting messages. Then you decided that writing on the door wasn't good enough, so you decided to move your creativity to innocent people sleeping."

Charity bit her lip in confusion. 'What is he talking about?' She leaned back onto the wooden chair. A guard walked silently by, her eyes widened. The guard had a mustache drawn on him, like the KFC guy's mustache. 

'Crap'

****************************  
Legolas' face was red with embarrassment, he wondered how many ellith had heard him sing. This would surely be remembered for along time. 

"I'm not done yet Legolas!" Arwen said. Legolas slowly lifted his head, Haldir was in the back of the room snickering. 

Arwen looked back and forth at the two elves, "After your horrid display of entertainment, you started flirting with a guard." Legolas let his head fall again, and Haldir was now laughing. 

"The poor guard was so scared he ran from his post! Then you decided to turn onto Haldir." Haldir stopped laughing and backed his chair away. 

"I can't believe this! Please say you're jesting!" Legolas whined. 

"No, I'm not jesting. And that's not even the rest of the story." Arwen cocked her head back, "You proceeded to the gardens with Charity. The garden was full of couples spending time with each other. You decided it would be funny to hide in a bush and eavesdrop. As the couples were about to share a passionate kiss, you jumped out and yelled- I am hung like a horse!-" 

Another very odd moment of silence, until Legolas squeaked. 

"Which resulted in maidens fainting, and angry men trying to hunt you down." 

"Please don't say my father saw this all."

"No...luckily he was talking with Elrond and Galadriel. Which is very fortunate for Haldir."

"What of Gandalf?"

"He was busy talking with my brothers. If he'd seen what you two did, you'd be in a pit filled with wargs. If he was in a good mood, he'd feed the wargs before dropping you in the pit." Haldir and Legolas nervously laughed. 

"Thank the Valar he did not see that."

"Well things can't get worst...right?" Haldir asked. 

"Actually, Charity-" Arwen stopped as she felt the room become suddenly tense, Legolas' face was painted with horror. She slowly turned around, and there stood Gandalf. 

He lifted his head, "Haldir and Legolas...we need to have a little chat." 

Legolas and Haldir slowly stood from their seat. Arwen looked at both of them and made a cutting sound, she smiled and mouthed to Legolas 'So much for hung like a horse.' 

***********************

"Charity, what you did was hilarious!" Pippin said. 

"Well...I don't even know what I've really done! Except that I drew on people's faces, but what did I write on the door?"

"Fine, fine! We'll tell you!" Merry said. 

Charity sat patiently waiting for a response, but Merry had practically frozen. So had the other hobbits. Gimli pointed behind her, she turned around. Gandalf stood at the door, Legolas and Haldir were behind him, with their faces whiter than Gandalf's robes. 

"Well hobbits, we need to talk." Gandalf calmly said. The hobbits knew they were busted. 

"You should come along Charity." Gandalf added. 

Charity walked behind Legolas, they passed by many elves with drawn mustaches. Some were desperately trying to rub it off. As Charity mindlessly walked on, not knowing what was going on, Haldir and Legolas were practically twitching in fright. They all walked with their heads down, as if they were going off to their execution, except for Charity who bobbed her head to the Milkshake song.   
  


To be continued...............

*Please Review!!!!*

***********************

If your wondering what she drew on the door, that won't be revealed till the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you review! 

I live on reviews like Cher and her excessive botox treatments. (No offense to her, I like some of her songs!)  
  
  



	12. Let me tell you

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

I changed my name...again...I really ought to stop doing that..............  
  
!!!!!Okay, another name change -if you're a newbie and have just started reading my story, just skip this note and read the chapter- okay, as you know Legolas' past crush was Wilwarin, that's Quenya. I should be using Sindarin so it's -Gwilwileth- from now on. I promise this is the last name I change.

I know! Bad authoress . Have mercy on me, I'm learning from my mistakes. *Readers huddle together* Should I start planning my funeral? *Readers break huddle- no...just run!* *Authoress starts running*  


Chapter 12 ~Let me tell you...~  
  


Legolas and Haldir passed through the hallway with the hobbits nearby. Haldir's teeth started chattering in fear. Legolas became paranoid; jumping at any sound he heard. Charity smiled courteously at the guest passing by, many thought the three had gone mad. Their appearances were something to be scared about too. Haldir's braids were loosened, and his clothes were wrinkled. Legolas' hair was un-braided and mangled, his tunic stained, and his boots were on the wrong feet. If the two were presented to an elleth at that time, the poor elleth would probably run away screaming ' They're mad, RUN!' 

In truth, many ladies didn't know what to think of last might. Some wept, thinking both had lost their sanity, or the fact that Haldir had chosen a tree to get friendly with. Others decided to venture into forbidden thoughts, especially after Legolas' statement-I'm hung like horse- was he? Or if Haldir showed such actions to a tree, what would he be like behind closed doors. 

Gandalf took a sudden stop in front of a door, he opened it an signaled them to come in, but stopped Legolas and Haldir. 

"I need to talk to the hobbits and Charity first, I will call you in after. Wait here." Gandalf commanded. The two elves obeyed and took a seat across the door, both hung their heads down. 

"This is not good, not good at all." Haldir mumbled. 

Legolas agreed and lazily looked up, he gasped and froze. Haldir looked at the frozen elf, then turned his head.

'What in the name of Elbereth did Charity do?' Haldir wondered. Legolas slowly got up from his chair, he tilted his head and walked towards a door. Haldir also followed, he had one eyebrow arched. They both looked at an obscure drawing on a door. Haldir quickly turned red after he examined the picture, he shook his head. 

"Haldir, I do not understand this picture." Legolas said, he squinted his eyes. 

Haldir cleared his throat, "Tilt your head a bit more."

Legolas did so, his position was very uncomfortable. "Ah, I see something...I see a hand. Yes, an arm, a body." 

"Yes...There's more." Haldir said. 

Legolas tilted his body even more, "Well, I see...Oh! Another body, interesting. Yes, and what's that?.......Oh......OH!!!" Legolas smacked himself.

"That took you awhile." Haldir said. 

"Yes, and it did not take you a long time, which disturbs me. I mean, is this even possible? That looks VERY uncomfortable!" Legolas pointed at the picture. 

"Why are you asking me? Are you implying something Legolas?" Haldir glared at the elf. 

"No! I'm implying nothing! I'm just asking...." Legolas looked around nervously. 

"I do not go and bed with every maiden I see! I would be bound then, and you do not see any rabid maidens running after me with pitchforks." 

"True." Legolas went back to his comfortable posture, he examined the door again. He noticed numerous messages written on the door, one of the messages was extremely long. He started reading the message:

*

"Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing gettin' just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival  
  


Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Body's hot

Front to back

Now move your ass

I like that  
  


Tight hip huggers, low for sure

Shake a little somethin' on the floor

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off"

*  
  


Haldir strangely looked at Legolas, "Why would someone purposely get dirty?"

"I have no idea...what are hip-huggers?"

"Maybe some strange device of Morgoth."

"Strange...What do you 'shake on the floor'?"

"Not sure...but is it possible to sweat until your clothes come off?" Legolas wondered. 

"Well, I'm not sure if your clothes would come off, but sweating that much is surely...unattractive."

Legolas and Haldir were too busy paying attention to the wall, that they didn't notice Aragorn and Arwen behind them. Arwen sighed, dissapointed that they hadn't been punished yet. 

Aragorn read the message, "Now move your ass, I like that? Someone tell me what ass means."

"Maybe it's some sort of new lingo." Arwen suggested. The others nodded their heads. 

"By the way, why are you two here?" Haldir asked. 

"Glorfindel told us to come. I'm not sure why, but we came anyway." Aragorn replied. 

Haldir and Legolas looked at each other. Things had just gotten worst; they were now being punished with their friends watching. If that wasn't bad enough, Gimli had just appeared around the corner. Oh, he would never let this down. Gimli crossed his arms and looked at the two distraught elves. 

"Well, you're still alive! I don't know how you managed to do it Legolas." Gimli said amused. 

"What are you talking about?"

"You drinking elenos, resulting in you hanging upside down on tree branches, singing and dancing in a unflattering manner, state that you were hung like a horse, get the Lords mad at you, waking up with Charity, and Haldir...in his bed." Gimli shook his head with disapproval. 

Before Legolas could counter, Glorfindel appeared. Luckily Charity gave mercy and did not draw a mustache on him, but she did write something on his forehead, but it was faint. Likely from the Elf-Lord trying to rub it off. Haldir had also noticed, he could barely read the writing. -Underneath these masculine looking robes, I'm wearing pink breeches. I feel pretty.-

Arwen bit her lip, she tried to refrain from laughing.

"Good Morning Glorfindel." Aragorn said. 

Glorfindel politely said good morning to each of them. Legolas uncomfortably said good morning, he remembered the night before when he rudely stuck his tongue out at Glorfindel. They all waited uncomfortably outside for several minutes. Gimli was still going at it with Legolas, Haldir was thinking up his eulogy, Arwen had become very anxious about their punishment, Glorfindel patiently leaned against a wall, and Aragorn was reading the many messages written on the door. 

Aragorn thought to himself, 'Legolas and Haldir's actions last night will someday be forgotten, but Charity's actions are now recorded on a door. Forever.' 

The knob of the door turned, Charity and the hobbits walked out. Gandalf signaled the others to walk in. Usually Charity had a blank look, but this time she had a hint of sadness. As Legolas passed by her, she shifted away from him. Legolas was now concern, she was fine awhile ago, but now she's upset. 

Gandalf shut the door, and everyone took their seats. Legolas noticed Celeborn beside Galadriel. He figured that Celeborn must've arrived last night, he would've been too drunk to notice. Legolas watched as Gandalf took a seat beside Elrond. The room grew tense, Gandalf was staring at Haldir and Legolas with seriousness. 

"I can't take this anymore! Just tell us our punishment!" Haldir finally said, he couldn't take the waiting anymore. Arwen was smiling and sitting at the edge of her seat. 

Long silence........  
  


"Haldir, are you well?" Galadriel asked with concern. 

Haldir confusingly looked at Legolas. 

"Aren't we here for our punishment?" Legolas asked. 

"I would punish you if I knew what you were being punished for." Gandalf said. 

"What? Why are we then?" The two elves said in unison.

************************

The hobbits decided to retreat to their rooms. Charity silently waited outside the door, but she didn't know why. She was hunched over, with her elbows on her knees. She traced the stone floor with her feet. Why was she waiting? Was she waiting for someone? Who? She didn't even know herself, but something told her to stay and wait. 

While she boringly sat alone, she could hear someone's laughter down the hallway. Charity looked up, but kept seated. The laughter was getting louder, finally Charity saw who was laughing. It was an elleth accompanied by the twins. The elleth was hysterically laughing at the them. 

"Don't worry Elrohir! You look fine!" The elleth managed to say from her laughter. Elrohir had what looked like black eyeshadow covering most of his eyelid. A tear was drawn under his left eye, he had the upside down pentacle drawn on his forehead. 

"I look horrid! Only an Hill-Troll would find me appealing!" Elrohir said. 

Charity watched as the three stopped in front of her. 

The elleth took a step forwards, she quickly examined the girl in front of here. The elleth soon realized who the girl was. 

"You're that girl! Charity, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Tiruiel, younger sister of Gwilwileth. May I ask what might you be doing here alone?" Tiruiel asked. Charity looked up at the elf who had ocean blue eyes, Tiruiel had the same long blonde hair as her sister. 

"I'm waiting."

"For whom?"

"I don't know, I'm just waiting."

"I see."

"What are you doing?" 

Tiruiel pointed at the twins, "Helping them with their ellon problems. As you can see, Elrohir looks like he'd just gotten a make-over from an orc. If you look very closely at Elladan's head, you will see a very nice phrase." Tiruiel pulled Elladan forward. 

Charity leaned forward, she looked at Elladan. On his head were the words -oh baby, ride me like an all and powerful Mearas-

Charity tried not to laugh, "Oh...um, that's quite amusing."

"I've got to say whoever did this is an absolute genius." Tiruiel smirked. "Well, we must be off. I have to get Elrohir back to his graceful appearance, so that the maidens swoon over him again." Tiruiel finished. 

Elladan and Elrohir nodded Charity a goodbye. 

When they finally left, Charity leaned back onto her chair. She wondered if she would ever see that kind elleth again. 

*********************

"We're here to talk about Charity's departure." Gandalf said. 

Haldir and Legolas sighed with relief. Arwen pouted and leaned back onto her chair. 

"Departure?" Legolas questioned. 

"Yes, in three days we will Éomer will arrive in Minas Tirith, we will be marching to Edoras soon, for Théoden's funeral." Elrond said. 

"I do not wish for Charity to come with us. So she will travel to Lothlòrien, but we need someone to accompany her." Gandalf added. 

Legolas understood Gandalf's decision; Charity could drop dead any moment. If Charity died while marching, it would be one very heavy burden cast upon Gandalf. Legolas knew the harm Charity could do to herself if she wasn't watched, but what could he do? He couldn't go with Charity, he was part of the march. 

"If Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel allow it, I shall go with her." Haldir suggested.

Legolas clenched his fist together. Sure, Haldir would make sure no one would harm her. Yet, Haldir didn't know the only harm was herself. 

Galadriel turned to Celeborn, they exchanged a few words. 

"Very well, you may go with her." Galadriel said. 

Legolas turned his head away, 'This isn't good.'

"You will leave tomorrow morning, a few of the Rohirrim will be there to guide you through Rohan. You may stay in Edoras for a short amount of time, but make your way to Lothlòrien in fast pace. Galadriel, Celeborn, and I will be back in Lothlòrien in a few weeks, meaning you must make sure nothing happens to Charity. Understand?" Gandalf firmly said. 

"Understood." Haldir nodded his head. 

"Good. Also, Gwilwileth will be going with you, she has a relative in Lothlòrien that she wishes to see." Gandalf added. 

"I will also make sure nothing happens to her." Haldir again nodded his head. 

Legolas closed his eyes, 'I'm sure I'll see Wilwarin again, she'll come back to Mirkwood. But, what of Charity? I'm not sure I can visit Lothlòrien, I promised Gimli I would got the Glittering Caves, then Fangorn after. If this is truly the last time I see her, I have less than twenty-four hours to say goodbye."

"The meeting has ended here, you may go now." Galadriel informed. 

Everyone got up and left the room. Legolas, however, seemed to lag behind. 

Elrond was sitting silently and looking around, Glorfindel suddenly caught his eye. 

"Glorfindel, I never knew you had such liking towards pink." Elrond chuckled. 

*********************  
  
Charity had gotten off her seat and was now pacing back and forth. For some odd reason she could not keep still. 

"Is something wrong?" Gwilwileth asked, coming up behind her. 

Charity stopped pacing, "No."

The two watched as the door opened, one by one everyone walked out. Legolas was the last to walk out, the moment he stepped out of the room he saw Charity. She was staring at him intensely, he stared back at her. No longer did she have that familiar blank look, for once she looked at him with meaning. For once, she wanted to talk to him. 

Charity found it hard to breathe, she wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't roll of her tongue. She knew she was leaving, and wanted to say something to Legolas. 

Legolas stepped towards Charity, but he felt someone weave their fingers into his. Gwilwileth was holding his hand and smiling at him, the same usual smile she adorned for centuries. 

Legolas looked back at Charity, she gave him a weak smile, then lowered her eyes and walked away. He watched as she shifted herself to the right side of the hallway, her hands glided onto the wall as she walked. There was a terrible urge to run after her, but Gwilwileth was still holding his hand.

He couldn't prevent her departure, but he didn't want to say goodbye. 

'What am I going to do?' Legolas asked himself.   
  


Thank-you for reading! Please review!

Thank-you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! 

********

*ahem* Now don't think Gwilwileth is some...bitch or something @_@ She just wants to get back with Legolas, who just wants to make sure Charity doesn't harm herself (Due to change in later chapters, duh, 'tis a romance. Hence the word later ^.~), and Charity doesn't now what she really wants...yet. 


	13. Habits never broken

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

Note-This chapter is graphic, contains self-mutilation.   
  


Chapter 13 ~Habits never broken~

Look at the razor blades

dancing around me. 

Aren't they so pretty?

With their eyes always twinkling, 

and their wondrous lust for blood. 

My Blood. 

I hate my blood. 

It contains life. 

Life isn't essential to me, 

the pain is always there, 

loneliness is always at my door-step, 

misery is always raining down on me, 

each drop corroding my insides. 

I've got nothing to loose, 

and nothing to gain. 

I wish death could come, 

and take my breath away, 

and leave my body to rot. 

And when I die, 

there will be a smile on my face. 

Because the pain will finally be gone.   
  
  
  
Charity kneeled before her window, looking out at the sky. She was counting the stars, it was practically hard to keep count because there was so many. The moon was full and it's light shone down on land. The stars were bright, and the lightly tossed Charity's hair. 

She kneeled silently, admiring the darkness and serenity. The stars suddenly became blurry, she blinked, but it did nothing. 

***Flashback***

"Never talk back to me!" The woman slapped the girl. "So you think that having guests gives you the authority to treat me like crap?" The woman yelled, she gave the girl one last hard kick. With a sickening thud, the girl fell onto the cold ground. The woman sneered in satisfaction and stormed out of the room. 

The girl never questioned her mother, or her ways of disciplining. She had been brainwashed, thinking that she was a bad child and everything wrong was her fault, not her mother's. 

As she lay in a pool of blood, it seemed that time elapsed so slowly as she cried inside. The girl laid with her body curled up, her head on her outstretched arm, she wiggled her fingers and stroked the blood-soaked floor. 

"Never cry, nope, never cry," the little girl whispered. "I'm bad, yes. Need to be punished, yes." 

She rolled onto her back, the blood stained her shirt. She lifted her arms into the air, and sung in raspy, haunting voice:

"Slash, slash, goes my skin. 

Punch, punch, goes my beautiful mother. 

Bleed, bleed, goes my body. 

Cry, cry, goes my heart. 

Why, why, goes my mind. 

Die, Die, goes my soul."

She quickly shut her mouth, she wanted to cry so badly. With all her might, she tightly shut her eyes. If she cried there would be another discipling lesson. No, she surely didn't want another one. Blood was still seeping from this girl's body, bloody finger prints stained her face, marking her mother's rage. Strangely, the girl became relaxed with all the blood spilling out of her. It almost felt soothing.

The girl heard the door creak, it slowly opened. 

'No.' The girl let out a quiet whimper and turned her head. 

She was back for more...

***End of flashback***

Charity shuddered. She found herself at the other side of the room, shaking and clutching her knees. The room seemed to be spinning so she held her breath.

'Can't stand this, punish, punish,' she repeated to herself. 

Her eyes darted around, looking for something sharp. 

'No, no, stop. I can deal with this,' she tried to reassure herself. 

Something shiny suddenly caught her eyes. Her eyes traced the tile floor, then up the bed's leg, across the wooden bed board. It was an end of a nail.

Charity stared at the nail transfixed. Like a dog running to it's master, she crawled towards the nail. The candlelight seemed to grow brighter as she sat in front of the nail. She slowly lifted her arm and pulled her sleeves up. Not her right arm, which was already severely, but her left arm. She hesistated for a moment, but shook her head an brought her arm towards the cold metal. 

In one quick motion she quickly swiped her arm across the nail. There was a small stinging feeling, she looked down. There was no blood, no deep cut, just a scratch. The nail was dull. 

"Damnit" Charity said in frustration and bit her lip. 

Unsure of what to do she let her arm fall onto her lap. She sat on the ground defeated and slouching. 

'Wimp,' A voice repeated in her head. Charity lifted her head. 

'No, I'm not a wimp. I can draw blood,' she countered. 

Once again, she lifted her arm. This time she thought of a different way to draw blood; pricking herself. In short, but sharp movements she jabbed the nail into her arm then quickly jerked to the left of her, tearing her skin. She did this repeatedly. There was no hint of pain in her facial expression. She looked down at her arm, it was a raw pink color, tender, but there was no blood. Pieces of skin hung from the nail. This still didn't satisfy her. She brought her arm towards the nail again.

Like a vampire about to sire, the nail enchanted her. 

With one fast motion she swiped her already-tender skin on the nail. Her skin erupted and the blood started to seep out from the cut. Sharp pain crept upwards from her wound. She looked down, she smiled at the blood trickling down her arm. Blood splattered onto the ground in a melodious rhythm. 

She sat in the dim lit room for several minutes bleeding out. Eventually she got up and wrapped her arm with a piece of cloth. She struggled to keep her balance as she walked. The blood on the floor was quickly wiped away and the towel was disposed. 

Charity slowly got on her bed and laid down, she smiled with satisfaction. She closed her eyes and savored all the pain. This was her release, dangerous or not this was her only way out. There was a sudden know on the door. Charity slowly sat up, she wondered who would be knocking her door late at night. Finally deciding to open the door, and to her surprise it was Legolas, also holding a plate full of food. 

"What are you doing here?" Charity asked. 

"I can't leave you harming yourself, so I've come to help," Legolas said. Charity was shocked, but appalled. She didn't want help. 

"Er...um. Come in," Charity said. 

Legolas casually walked in. He thought he knew what he was doing, but in reality what he was about to do would be wrong in every doctor's book. He placed the food onto the bed. Charity stood behind him, worrying. She fiddled with her fingers. 

"Can I see your arm?" Legolas asked. 

Charity walked towards him and pulled her sleeves up. Legolas scanned her arm thoroughly; no new cuts, just scabs and scars. He nodded his head in approval. Charity withdrew her arm and brought it close to her chest. Legolas turned away. She was relieved that Legolas never asked to see her other arm that was newly cut. 

"Well, I know you don't like to eat, but I brought you some food to help you with your anorexia," Legolas said, "An I'm-" Legolas hesitated to continue. 

Legolas didn't need to finish his sentence, she knew he wasn't going to leave until she finished the plate of food. She didn't want to argue with him, so she nodded her head and sat on the bed, and stared down at the food. Even though the food may have been the finest, she didn't take heed of the taste, just chew and swallow. Legolas stood nearby, but didn't look at her for the sake of her own privacy. 

It took an unusually long time for her to finish her food, but she managed to fork down most of it. 

"Legolas, could you get me some water?" Charity politely asked. 

"Sure, I'll be right back," Legolas said and walked out of the room. 

Legolas quietly stepped into the kitchen and picked up a glass cup from one of the cabinets. He filled it up with water and made his way back, but he froze, he felt the wind knocked out of him, and he dropped the cup. He watched as it fell to the ground and shattered into pieces, and the water quickly stretching across the floor. Legolas snapped out of his unusual trance and started picking up the glass shards. He wondered what had just happened while picking up a piece of glass, but he quickly felt pain and jerked his hand away. The glass had cut his finger and he was now bleeding. He moved his hand closer towards him and watched the blood drip to the ground, he rubbed his fingers together, spreading the blood even more. 

Suddenly realized something and broke into a sprint. He quickly ran back to Charity's room, but she wasn't there.

'Where is she?' Legolas frantically looked around. 'The bathroom!'

Legolas speed through the hallway to the bathroom. The bathroom light was already turned on and he could hear Charity coughing, she had just vomited everything. 

"Charity!" Legolas rushed over to her, but was stopped. 

"No!" Charity said in a harsh whisper, "I'll be fine, just let me rest."

Legolas took a step back and looked at the girl with concern.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said, "I should've known better."

Charity turned her head towards him and gave him a weak smile, but started coughing again. 

"It's okay," Charity finally said, "You were only trying to do what you thought was best."

Charity put her head down on the toilet seat and heaved a sigh of tiredness. Out of nowhere she asked:

"Legolas, what makes you sad?"

Legolas hesitated for a moment. "Knowing that my friends will someday leave me because they're mortal, and there's nothing I can do about it." He said, "Saddens me even more to watch someone immortal dying."

"So death saddens you?"

"Yes," He replied, "I guess you can say that, but why are you asking?"

"I'm sorry if this saddens you," Charity whispered, "But I don't wand to live anymore. I don't see the point in going on. If I die, all the pain will go away. There's only pain for me if I live."

Legolas wanted looked at the broken girl, who was smiling while she wished to die. 

"There is so much more to life than pain," Legolas desperately said, "There's beauty in this world, don't you see it?"

Charity smirked, questioning him. 

"All you have to do is face the past," Legolas wanted to shake her. "Life isn't all about pain, there's good in this world, there's love, why can't you see beyond?"

"Because I'm blinded by hate!" Charity felt anger swell up and she stood up. 

"I felt the good in the world! I felt love," Charity shouted, "But it was taken away from me, all of it! I let her take all of it away from me! I didn't even get to cry, Legolas!"

Charity stopped yelling and looked at the elf. There was nothing more than pity in his eyes. She realized that she was yelling at the only person that knew that she cut herself, the only person that was trying to help her. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Charity said in haste and quickly bolted from the room.

'What have I done?' Charity thought to herself as she ran into her room. She shut the door and leaned against it, she slid down and put her face in her hands. 

Legolas had followed her, but he didn't run, he slowly walked to her room in the dark. He stood before her door, wondering what to do. He placed his head on the door. 

'I don't want to leave you like this.'

***

(A/N) Thank-you for reading! Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated! 

I hope I'm not losing you guys, Please REVIEW!!!


	14. Table Manners

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR Characters. 

Chapter 14 ~Table Manners~

Legolas stood on a balcony, his hands clasping the railing, watching the people of Minas Tirith below. He had watched the moon and stars fall to their knees for the upcoming sun. The sun bled out a light red color and the wind screamed through the city. He found himself drowning in his thoughts, resulting in him not bothering to sleep. So many thoughts were going through his head that he lost track of time. 

*************

Charity laid her head on her outstretched arm. She let her left arm settle in front of face. Her sleeves were pulled up and she blankly looked at her arm which had specks of dried blood freckled all over. Guilt had pushed her to cut herself even more after she yelled at Legolas. Some would think punishing yourself for such a small thing was ridiculous. But punishment was her only conclusion, the only thing she knew. Last night she had also broken a promise; she promised never to treat others so rudely like the woman in her memories. 

She heard someone's footsteps and quickly sat up. She pulled her sleeve down, but winced; her clothing irritated her new cuts. 

"Are you well?" A masculine voice asked. 

Charity turned her head to find Gandalf looking at her with concern. 

"Yes," she said, and put a reassuring smile on her face. 

Gandalf doubted her words but nodded his head. He took a seat next to her and waited for the others to arrive for breakfast. He watched as Charity reached for a glass of water, but it was her hands that caught his attention; they were extremely pale and trembling. He reached out to her hands, surprisingly she didn't withdraw them. 

He looked at the hands he held. The veins seemed to stand out from the paleness. He slid his thumb across her hand and all he felt was coldness. He looked at his daughter, strays of hair were glued across her face, and her face was unusually defined. 

"The doom of men is now so close to you for the warmness in your blood dwindles as your blood runs cold."

Gandalf let go of her hands. He knew the only way to fasten death was if the person no longer wished to live. He looked at her once more, she had a look of confusion on her face. 

Gandalf did not want to worry her. "Are you excited to leave for Lórien?"

"Yes," she replied. 

'At least you will see the beauty of Lórien before you pass,' Gandalf thought. 

"What does Lórien look like?" she asked. 

Gandalf pondered for a moment. "I don't think words could describe the beauty of Lórien."

Charity smiled. 

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay," Gandalf said. "You'll also meet Haldir's brothers, which should be interesting."

Charity let out a little laugh. 

"Up already?" a feminine voice suddenly asked.

Charity turned around. "Good morning Arwen."

"Did you sleep well?" Arwen asked. 

"Yes," Charity lied. 

Arwen took a seat across from Charity. Soon Aragorn joined her, and the others. The hobbit were chatting away again, and Gimli impatiently waited for the food. Gwilwileth gracefully entered the room with Tiruiel lagging behind. Charity looked around the room, everyone was there, except Legolas. She leaned back onto her chair, she didn't notice the hand that slipped over her shoulder with a plate of food.

***************

Legolas slowly walked aimlessly through the hallway. His face was flashed with brightness then darkness as he walked passed rows of pillars. He entered the dining hall looked around for a seat. Gwilwileth signaled him to come sit by her, but there were no seats available close to her. He shrugged and looked for another seat. 

Charity held a butter knife in her hand and looked at it amusingly. Her thumb glided along the blade. She felt could feel the cold metal, and it seemed to enchant her. Until she was startled by a noise, the chair beside her was moved and an elf was now sitting beside her. Her eyes were on the elf's hands and she made her way upwards, arm, shoulder, neck, lips, she hesitated to continue. 

Legolas watched as Charity's eyes crept up his upper body. He couldn't help but look back at her in wonderment. He noticed that her eyes had stopped at his cheek. He titled his head and waited for her next move.

He could feel the tension rising. He could hear Charity take in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and slowly lifted her head. 

Both did not notice the many eyes that were watching them. Haldir had his arms crossed and arched one eyebrow. Aragorn was silently laughing at the two's unusual tension. Gimli just shook his head. 

"What are we all staring at?" Arwen asked, noticing the look of amusement on all three faces. 

Aragorn tilted his head. Arwen looked at her husband oddly, but looked across the table. She found Legolas looking directly at Charity who was having a hard time summing up the courage to look back at the elf. 

Elladan and Elrohir also took notice and gave Tiruiel a sharp nudge. 

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked in a harsh whisper. 

Elladan tilted his head. Tiruiel suspiciously eyed the twins, but looked anyway. Her eyes immediately widened and she smirked. Elladan tilted his head again, this time towards Gwilwileth. Tiruiel nodded her head and made sure her sister did not see anything. Elrohir noticed Gandalf sitting right beside Charity, which wasn't good. Gandalf could easily turn around and see what the two were up to. Gandalf could also push Legolas off the seven levels of the city. 

Arwen looked around the table for the other's reactions, but caught Elrohir's gaze. He mouthed the name -Gandalf- Arwen understood and turned her body towards her father's direction. 

Elrond was minding his own business, eating peacefully, until he heard someone cough. He looked up to find Arwen eyeing him. She pointed and Legolas, then Gandalf. Elrond didn't understand and arched an eyebrow. 

Arwen paused for a moment, then pointed at Gandalf. Elrond nodded his head. 

Arwen pointed at Legolas. Elrond nodded his head again. 

Arwen then picked up her fork and started stabbing a piece of bread repeatedly. Elrond finally understood and started a conversation with Gandalf, averting his attention on him. 

Pippin, Sam, and Frodo also took notice and watched intenly. 

Charity had her hand on her lap, clutching the fabric on her clothes tightly. Never had she dare to look in his eyes. Every time he talk to her, she never directly looked at him. Save the time she was drunk. 

The night before, after she yelled at Legolas, she couldn't fall asleep. All night she thought about him, all the things he did for her. She realized that she rarely thanked him and gave him the cold shoulder most of the time. She really never understood why she was so cold to him. 

The least she could do now, was to look directly into his eyes. 

She took a deep breath in and slowly lifted her head. Her eyes traced up his face and finally met his eyes. It felt like a sudden jolt of electricity went through her, and goose-bumps started creeping all over her body. She could see the kindness and wisdom in his eyes. An odd feeling started stirring up inside her, a feeling of safety and comfort.

Legolas watched in amazement as the worry on her face started to fade away. Her bangs could no longer hide her eyes as they slipped to the side of her face. He could see the mix of long years of pain, sadness, and hurt stirring in her eyes. 

If he looked even deeper he would find a girl stripped of her life and love, sitting in a dark corner of her heart waiting for someone. Legolas could only feel more pity for her and wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine. 

"What are we all staring at?" Merry loudly asked. 

Charity and Legolas snapped out of their trances. They looked around the room. Almost everyone in the room saw what had just happened and were still staring at them. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats. 

Dead silence....

Aragorn cleared his throat and went back to eating. Gwilwileth looked around the table, wondering what had just happened. Haldir still had one eyebrow quirked up, but looked away. 

"Merry! You fool!" Pippin scolded. 

"What? What?" Merry exclaimed. "All I did was ask a question!"

Charity timidly looked at the ground and Legolas turned to talk with Frodo. 

Arwen smiled and leaned towards her husband. "That was quite interesting."

"All that for a look in the eyes." Aragorn whispered back. 

"A look that I'm sure will change everything." Arwen whispered. 

***

(A/N) *coughs* Well, that was probably the first romantic chapter between them.....er I think...remotely romantic. LOL, I hope you enjoyed. 

Meadowsweet- Well, it's really hard to explain. Basically I think of all the pain that the person would feel (try to put yourself in their state of mind) and I just write in down on paper.

I think I answered all the questions. Anyway thank you so much to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks for your feedback!

Thanks for reading, now please give me a review!!!


End file.
